Harry Potter The Teachings of Etherlon
by knithsil1
Summary: AU set after 4th year Harry Potter returns after his fourth year feeling abandoned, but a stranger comes to train him, will Harry trust this man and learn his secrets, or will he decline his offer and let Voldemort rule? A HHr story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there, I know it may seem odd to post fanficton now that DH has been released but I hope you like this story. I won't reveal anymore of the plot than I already have but I will say that this will be a Harry/Hermione story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1- Harry gets a message.

It was a hot July evening. All of the residents at Privet Drive had their windows thrown open in hopes of tempting a non-existent breeze. An electronic whirr could be heard from some houses that had decided to buy air-conditioning units. In the smallest bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive a young boy of about fifteen with very messy jet black hair and startling emerald green eyes was lying on his bed polishing a broomstick. This might seem unusual to some people but for him it was normal. This boy's name was Harry Potter, a very powerful wizard.

He had returned from Hogwarts, his school, after competing in the Tri-wizard tournament- a very dangerous tournament held between magical schools. Harry had the misfortune of having to watch Lord Voldemort, a powerful dark wizard long thought to be dead return and kill a schoolmate. Needless to say Harry was sacred and angry. He had spent the last few weeks locked in his room helplessly reading everyone of his text books, trying to learn as much as possible. Now that he had seen the terror of Voldemort he felt like he needed to be trained. Unfortunately no-one was giving him any information. Harry felt completely alone.

Even his friends refused to give him information, or rather, Dumbledore refused to.

"GOD DAMN IT DUMBLEDORE WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME!" Harry screamed in frustration. As if answering his call a phoenix appeared in a flash of flame. It looked similar to Fawkes except its tail feathers were tinged with silver. "Fawkes?" Harry asked in amazement. The phoenix gave Harry what he took to be a withering look before he deposited a letter in his lap before disappearing. Harry, utterly confused by all this reached out with a trembling hand and unfolded the parchment. Instead of Dumbledore's loopy writing he was met with elegant writing that almost radiated the fact the person behind this was powerful and wise beyond belief.

_Because he can't help you, not in the way you deserve to be helped. But I can help you._

Harry stared open mouthed. Here was a mystery person he had never seen (or so he thought) who had just sent him a letter offering to train him. Given what he had witness a few weeks ago one thought sprung to mind. "Voldemort" Harry growled but before he could through the paper away it wiped blank and more writing scrawled across it.

_No, and before you talk again can you just write on the parchment, it is less exhausting than making me use magic to hear you. I am someone who wants to get rid of Voldemort as well, however due to certain, restrictions I am prevented from interfering. I am offering you the chance to train with me. Do you accept?_

Harry was floored. This person was offering to train him. However a few doubts lingered. Grabbing a quill he quickly scrawled '_Why are you prevented from interfering? And who are you?'_

Once again the parchment wiped blank before the elegant handwriting appeared again. _I will explain if you take me up on my offer. If you say yes I will arrive at the dawn of your fifteenth birthday._

Harry thought for a moment. What harm could it do? He could always decide against the idea when he arrived, and his birthday was the day after tomorrow, but then again what if it was an elaborate trap? As he was struggling with indecision more writing appeared._ Did I mention Dumbledore did the same thing?_ Harry stared at it. It was then he made his decision. If Dumbledore did it so could he. Harry scrawled a quick 'I'll do it' and watched as the parchment erupted into flame.

_Well at least I'll know what this is about now; I wonder what Hermione would say_. Harry thought before he went into a sleep filled with dreams of the brown haired witch.

At the same time…

Hermione Granger was sitting in her bedroom at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She was going mad. Harry had to witness the rebirth of Voldemort and see Cedric die and he was being left alone. She was furious with Dumbledore for leaving him there. Of course everyone knew why she was so angry, even Ron was suspecting something. Of course Mrs. Weasley would mutter 'ah young love' whenever she saw Hermione. Everyone residing in Number Twelve could see it; Hermione had yet to admit it to herself. She was deeply in love with Harry.

In fact she knew she was as well, she just didn't want to admit it. She had even tried distracting herself with Viktor but after the events at the Tri-Wizard Tournament all of her feelings had surfaced. But now, thinking of Harry sitting all alone in Privet Drive she had become a driving force for getting Harry out of the house on his fifteenth birthday. It seemed that even Dumbledore had become afraid to challenge her on that front. After much arguing they had managed to talk her into staying behind. It was fortunate that they made that decision. Needless to stay she, like Harry, awaited his birthday. During the summer Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been dropping hints that Harry felt the same way about her. Some of these had obviously made it through because she went to sleep that night thinking of ways to confess her feelings to him.

Harry's birthday arrived painfully slowly. It was ten minutes to midnight on the 30th of July and Harry was till awake, too excited to fall asleep. That day he had been wondering what would happen at dawn. In the last half hour it had started to rain heavily, almost out of nowhere. Harry looked at his clock, it read 11:58.

11.59

When it struck midnight there was a flash of lightning and clap of thunder. When Harry looked away from the window he saw a stranger in his room. He was wearing a black hooded robe that made it impossible to see his face. In his right hand he held a large scythe with a bright blue stone at the top. Harry had seen this image before. In muggle books it was the attire of the grim reaper or death himself. All he needed to be was a skeleton. It was at this point the man stretched out a frail arm that was so old his skin had been stretched over his bones to make him look exactly like a skeleton._ Close enough,_ Harry thought. He was scared. When he was facing Voldemort he had felt like he was going to die but now he was sure of it.

"Harry Potter?" The man asked from underneath his hood. Surprisingly the voice sounded like it belonged to a young man, perhaps in his early twenties. When Harry didn't answer he gave a snort of laughter. "No I am not the Grim reaper. And no I am not here to kill you. I am here to take you to your training with me."

Harry finally found his voice; unfortunately it was around the most stupid question that was in his head at the moment. "Are you sure you can train me?"

The man snorted again. "Yes, I don't actually look like this you know. I have to appear like this whenever I visit humans. Outside of our realms my real form would blind you. Now are you ready to go?"

Harry's head was buzzing with many questions but he found his voice again. "I haven't packed or anything, I wasn't expecting you here until dawn."

"Oh damn, I forgot about the time change. I apologise, it is dawn in my land at the moment. And no you don't need to pack anything. You will just be bringing yourself and that stick you cast spells through."

"My wand. But wait…what about my friends; they will want to know where I have gone."

"Ah, this is the part I was hoping to avoid, especially with you, from what I have seen you don't like to hurt your friends so this will be hard for you to do. They must believe you are dead."

Harry gaped at the man then shook his head. "No. I won't put Hermione through that. I won't" However this produced mixed responses from the man; he jumped in the air whooping, and then became sullen.

"I thought you would say that. So it's Hermione eh? Good, I always thought you two should be together. But I am afraid that if you want to truly become powerful enough to defeat Voldemort then you must come and train with me. You are a very powerful wizard Harry, as powerful as the four founders. They all trained with us, as did Dumbledore and then Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry said in disbelief. "Why would I want to train with someone who trained Voldemort?" The man seemed offended by this.

"Hey, I never trained that scum; it was one of us who went bad who trained him. I can't tell you more until you agree to come with me. I would suggest leaving a note first, here, give me your hand." Harry held his hand out, uncertain what was going to happen. The man raised his scythe and touched the tip of it to his palm and then to his own. He then conjured some parchment from mid air and wrote down some words all over it making it look like he had been researching something and had paused to make brief notes. He then handed the parchment and a quill to Harry. "Just write something about Hermione there, like you were daydreaming, her name in a heart or 'must finally tell Hermione how I feel'"

"Why are you so obsessed with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh for pity's sake, are you that much of an idiot. YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER. THAT SQUIRMING YOU GET IN YOUR STOMACH WHENEVER YOU SEE HER SHOULD TELL YOU THAT!" the man shouted. Harry motioned to be quiet, before he snorted again. "I silenced the room. Now tell me, are you or are you not in love with her?" Harry looked down but then nodded. "Good and that is the reason why we must make people believe your dead, and she should know that you love her don't you think?" he said kindly. Harry gazed at him.

"Why do people need to think I am dead?" Harry asked.

"Because that way when you return their, or more importantly Hermione's, love for you will give you strength. The fact that you can love is your biggest advantage. You draw your power from love. And think about it, if Hermione knows you are in love with her, when you return you will probably get one hell of a snogging" the man said with a quiver of laughter as Harry turned crimson at the thought of snogging Hermione. "Now go on and write something."

Harry looked at the parchment. Already written there were, in Harry's exact handwriting were the words 'time' and 'High Elf'. He gave the man a questioning look but then drew a snitch and made its path spell out the letters 'HG'. He embellished them and then drew a heart around another set of letters spelling 'HG&HP'. "Done" Harry said, unsure of anything else to say.

"Good, now before you ask me about what I wrote I will explain it when we get out of here. Now first we have to hide this, with the appropriate materials of course." With surprising speed he swung his scythe and a pile of books appeared which he slipped the parchment into. "And now to make it look like a struggle…" With one fluid motion he swung his scythe high in the air before levitating it away from him. He then proceeded to clasp his hands together and bring them from one side of his body, over his shoulder to the other sending out gusts of wind as well as fire, thoroughly destroying the room. Her then carefully slipped the books into the chaos that was once Harry's room. "And now in order to leave you will have to declare that you no longer call this place your home." Harry nodded and said in a commanding voice

"I Harry Potter no longer call Number Four Privet Drive my home." The man nodded and stood up.

"Well Harry, lets be off. I have taken care of your owl; she will come here and then go straight to Hermione, who will be her new owner, is that agreeable?" Harry nodded. "Good, now lets be off, oh and by the way, my name is Knithsil, Knithsil Ashwrath. Now come along." And with that he grasped Harry's arm and disappeared into thin air. On the street outside the house a rat with a silver paw watched as the house seemed to glow for a minute, like a spell had been lifted before squeaking excitedly and running away into the night…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm back, hope those of you who read it liked the first chapter, but then I wouldn't know, no reviews :( Anyway I hope that this chapter will prove to be a better one, if the last one was really that bad; happy reading.**

Chapter 2- Welcome to Etherlon

There was a rustle of wind and Harry found himself standing in a wide open field, squinting in the bright sunlight. Next to him he saw that the frail old man had been replaced by a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Even though he was wearing robes you could still see clearly defined muscles underneath his shirt. He probably stood at about 6ft 2in, and had shoulder length black hair; however it was streaked with blond at odd places. His eyes were grey and seemed to pierce you to your soul but at the same time they gave away very little emotion. In his right hand the scythe had become more ornate with jewels running along its blade and the top of its handle. Now that Harry was out of the gloom of his bedroom he could see a phoenix image etched into the blade of his scythe. Harry got the distinct impression of contained power radiating from him. The grass below his feet had flattened out into a perfect circle and was quivering as if caught in some unknown breeze. In all Harry did not want to get this guy angry, Dumbledore's power seemed insignificant compared to his.

"Welcome Harry…to Etherlon." Knithsil said proudly. His voice sounded like it did at Privet Drive but here it seemed to be more melodious, like a choir was singing in the background to perfectly accompany his words; Harry found himself soothed by it.

"It sounds like Avalon" Harry said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Knithsil gave him a piercing look for moment. "Well considering King Arthur was the last to come here then yes it would do. He got the inspiration for the name from us."

"King Arthur was the last to come here?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well of your kind…" Knithsil said

"Of our kind…so that means you're not human?" Harry asked, open mouthed. Knithsil shifted uncomfortably.

"Hand on, we might as well get comfortable, this will take a while." Knithsil tapped his scythe to the ground and a clay table rose from it, along with two chairs made of polished stone, Knithsil gave an approving nod and then motioned for Harry to sit in one of the chairs. He took the other. "Many thousands of years ago, while humans were still truly figuring out what they were, my race still walked on the Earth. I am a High Elf" he paused to give Harry a chance to soak it in, when he nodded he continued, "We were the first beings to learn of our magical abilities, most of your spells are weakened versions of ours. We were the ones who helped humans realise their magical potential. Even though we are a far older race we still make foolish mistakes. On of them was expecting that like us, humans would all be magically capable. It was not so. Once you found out about it the humans who did not have magical abilities started persecuting those who did, so we as a race protected those who you now call witches and wizards. We taught you how to control your powers. Magic is a very volatile form of energy. If you do not perform it enough you are likely to have outbursts which could be very dangerous, especially of the caster is a very powerful wizard. When we started teaching you we found you couldn't use our spells, your most powerful witches and wizards could just about get a grasp on some of them but for anybody less the spells would either kill them as it tried to use more magical potential than you had, or it would simply not work, needless to say we adapted our spells for you, and after a awhile you managed to make your own. However some of us felt superior and began to mess with the lives of humans, almost like you had sports like bear-baiting and dog fighting."

"But I thought Elves were meant to be perfect." Harry blurted out.

"Did I not say that it was one of our numbers who went bad that trained Voldemort? Did I not say that we too make mistakes? We High Elves are flawed as much as any other race, but due to our powers when we fall from grace we fall further and harder. The Fallen are indeed very powerful beings, and frequently cause misery in your lives. The man you called Adolf Hitler was controlled by one of The Fallen; but enough of this. As I was saying some of our members began to feel pride in our superiority, and believed that we should have the right to control humans, a situation you will find similar to the so called 'purebloods' and 'muggle's'" Knithsil said grimly. "Our race was split into those who believed in High Elf superiority and those who believed in equality. The two halves were at war for a great many years when finally those who stood for equality prevailed. However as it is very difficult for our race to die when we do not will it we were forced to turn the elitists into the servants of those they tried to control, a fate worse than death for them. House elves are the descendants of those elitist High Elves. It was us who made their bonds, which is why they can slip through wizarding ward, because they use a weakened form of our magic."

"But that can't be true! I know lots of house elves who aren't evil at all!" Harry said fiercely.

"No, house elves today will have no recollection of their ancestor's evil. Having seen some of their reactions to when they feel they have wronged a human, would you want them to?" Knithsil asked. Harry thought for a moment and memories of Dobby beating himself came up, he then imagined what would happen if all house elves knew of this fact and shuddered at the thought.

"No. They are a better people now; we shouldn't inflict that pain on them."

Knithsil nodded his head and appeared satisfied. "Very good, and that just about sums up our first lesson. It is important to be able to know when to disclose information and when not to, and to know the impact knowledge can have on people. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, while secretly feeling that this is what Knithsil had been building up to all along. "Erm…Knithsil?

"Yes Harry?"

"In the note you wrote in my handwriting, you mentioned something about time. Why did you do that, and how long will I be here?" Knithsil chuckled.

"You will be here for as long as it takes me to train you. And I suppose I could give you a little more High Elf history. You see when a High Elf is born he or she is screened for certain qualities that one of the three 'families' look for. There is the family of the Body which looks for the best looking High Elves or the healthiest. The family of the Mind looks for the wisest and the family of the Soul looks for the most spiritual High Elves. However when a High Elf shows a combination of all three characteristics they are declared an outcast and sent into a different room. Most High Elves believe that all the 'outcasts' devote our time to humans or the animals when in reality we are sent to a fourth family. The family of Time. The coming together of the three High Elf traits produces High Elves of time. We are the most isolated, but also the most skilled of the families. We are fierce warriors, brilliant thinkers and powerful magically due to being so in tune with our environment. We are separated from other High Elves so jealousy is not caused between them and us lest we be brought to the brink of another war."

Harry sat open mouthed for a moment. He had just discovered that High Elves _do_ exist, house elves are descended from them and that he was going to be trained by one of the most powerful beings on existence. It was quite a lot to take in. "So did other High Elves of Time train Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Harry asked in a quivering voice.

"No, you are the first since Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore trained with a High Elf of the Mind and Voldemort trained with a Fallen Elf of the Body. Be proud Harry, when I am done with you will be more powerful than both of them." Now it was Harry's turn to chuckle.

"I don't think so. I'm not a great wizard like Dumbledore is. I don't do that well in school and I can't out-duel Voldemort."

Knithsil gave Harry a half smile. "Trust me Harry. When we are finished you will be much greater than both of them." Harry shook his head in disbelief but Knithsil ignored it. "Now while you are here that stick of yours won't do. You are going to need something which can focus your power better. Do your people use staffs any more?"

"No the last one to do that was Merlin." Harry said.

"Well, Dumbledore and Voldemort must keep their staffs as their wands then. I expect you will do the same, though I wish you wouldn't, staffs are much better in battle, of course they are a bit big for those small spells you throw around. But here you will have to use a staff I am afraid. What type of wood is your wand made from?"

"Holly." Harry replied.

"Ah wonderful. Must say it is a favourite of mine. Now can you give it to me please?" Harry handed over his wand. Knithsil put it on the table, chanted something under his breath and then swung his scythe at it. Harry cried out, expecting his wand to be broken but the blade did not pierce the wand instead it stopped a hair's breadth away and Harry watched in amazement as his wand expanded until it was the same size as Knithsil. "Ah so that's how tall you are going to be. Must say I rather like my height. Excellent for fighting."

"I'm going to be as tall as you? Cool." Harry grinned.

"Right I'm going to have to teach you how to use this properly while you are here but we will go back to Earth for a few months to teach you some of your own kinds spells. Now lets get started. It's going to be important that you are physically fit, that way you can exert more of you magical potential at a time. Each day you will wake up at 06.00 and run five times around the lake."

"What lake?" Harry asked looking around.

"The lake that is five miles to our west."

"And how ill I get there?" said Harry, dreading the answer

"Run, there and back. You don't get breakfast until you are done. Then we will work on your staff, in other words teaching you how to use it properly. After that we will get lunch and we will both spar in a ring to build up your muscle. Then after that we will work on some magical theory from your world and finally have dinner. In a few months I will start teaching you how to harness the elements."

"Knithsil…how long will this take again."

"As long as it takes you to learn what I have to teach. I would expect about two years. Three if you are stupid." Knithsil said as if it was normal to let people think you were dead for that amount of time.

"TWO OR THREE YEARS?" Harry yelled.

"Don't worry, I will let you visit your world a few times, but one of the conditions is that nobody knows that you are alive. I am sorry Harry but this is the way it must be. Do not fear for your friends in this time. It has been arranged that Voldemort will be very inactive during this time. He will stage one, maybe two attacks. Because you are not here he will believe you to be dead, and to all intents and purposes you will be. During your stay here you will not be able to sense his presence. This will weaken him greatly, but beware on your return expect attacks a few months after you come back. I would suggest getting as many of his men as possible as soon as you return"

The magnitude of what this meant was starting to seep in. _Two or three years without seeing Hermione?_ Harry thought. As if reading his mind Knithsil spoke again.

"During your visits to your world Harry you may watch her, but she must not know of your existence. I am sorry that this is the way things must be. But do know that she truly loves you. She is your true love Harry. From the thousand possible futures I have seen, from the ones that still show you are alive (which is the vast majority) she is with you. Have courage Harry" he said kindly. Harry sat in silence for a while and when he finally spoke the sun was high in the sky.

"When do we begin?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow."

**A/N: Yes me again. While this chapter may not have been very exciting it was necessary for later on in the story. Just to let you know, I will only be showing portions of Harry's training, partially because I don't think I could write two years of training for him. Please R&R, just to let me know how I am doing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter- special thanks goes out to ****Sk8ernv for being my first reviewer, but also to The Gryffindor Drummer for reviewing all of my stories. Anyway that is just about all I am going to say at the moment, on with the story…**

Chapter 3- A the Last Items of Harry Potter

July 31st- Grimmauld Place

Hermione Granger had been counting down to this moment. It was 6.00pm and Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, an Auror by the name of Nymphadora Tonks, who preferred to be known by her last name only, Mr Weasley and Alastor Moody were preparing to apparate to Privet Drive. A man named Sirius Black was standing in the hall having a hushed shouting match with Mrs. Weasley about going with the party to collect Harry. They were being quite so they didn't wake the portrait if his mother who had a tendency to shout many unpleasant things.

"I'm his godfather; I should be allowed to go!" Sirius whispered harshly.

"It's still Dumbledore's orders, you also happen to be a convicted murderer that the Ministry is on the lookout for!" she retorted. Before Sirius could retort Dumbledore stepped in.

"Sirius we will be back in one hour, surely you can wait that long. I promise Harry will be under the greatest protection we can offer him." Dumbledore whispered kindly. Sirius looked livid but backed down and went to the kitchen. "Molly I expect Harry will want to know all about this when he gets here. I would suggest that he is granted a good meal before his friends fill him in. I would also keep an eye on Ms Granger. She may be a little _too_ excited to see him. He may not want broken ribs his first night here." Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley shared a quiet chuckle. They both knew that Harry had probably been battered from Hermione's hugs as much as he had from Quidditch.

Hermione came down the stairs just as they went out the door. Mrs Weasley spotted her in an instant. "Hello Hermione dear, are you feeling better now?" she asked in a concerned voice. A little after midnight she had woken up with violent sweats and feeling very sick, after a few hours that had calmed down only to be replaced by a dull throbbing pain in her heart every few hours.

"Yes Mrs Weasley; and my chest pains are becoming less frequent and hurt less now." Hermione said with a smile. She didn't know why but she felt that if she saw Harry everything would be better again.

"Good. I expect Harry will be here in about an hour dear." Mrs Weasley said with a smile which made Hermione blush.

At Privet Drive…

A group of dark figures stood outlines against the setting sun. They had their hoods pulled up over their heads. The man at the front of the group lifted his arm and pulled back is hood to reveal a pale face with blond hair. One standing behind him, a woman from her voice stepped forwards as well, removing her hood.

"What do we do Lucius, destroy the house from here?" she asked.

"No Bella. Now that the charm had been removed we will simply enter the house, if they are hiding him then we will destroy it." Lucius said with a sneer.

Silently they all made their way down the hill and approached Number Four. Before they could knock a portly man with a red face flung the door open.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING HERE!" he bellowed. Lucius sneered and withdrew his wand. The man recoiled slightly. Before long a woman's voice could be heard and a very thin woman appeared at his side.

"Vernon what's wrong?" she asked but faltered at the sight of the Death Eaters. She screamed when she saw them draw their wands.

"Where is Potter?" Lucius asked; his voice cold.

"In his room." Vernon said without another thought.

"Thank you. _Avada Kedavra_!" Lucius roared and sent the jet of green light at Vernon Dursley, killing him. Bellatrix sent a second at Petunia while the rest of the Death Eaters swarmed the house. A scream and a thump later told them that Dudley had also been dispatched. They made their way through all the rooms until they found one they couldn't unlock. "Come out Potter!" Lucius shouted but to no answer. The group tried unlocking it with every spell they knew but they all bounced away harmlessly. "Enough of this! Destroy the house, Potter can burn with it!" Lucius screamed while the Death Eaters laughed with delight. They blasted the wall down and went outside where they circled the house. They all raised their wands to the house and fired orange beams at it. They house burst on fire and started to crumble. It was at this moment that Harry's escort chose to arrive.

As Dumbledore saw Harry's house crumble he flew into a terrible rage. Power started to emanate from him and his wand grew to become an ornate staff. With a battle cry he and the other members of the rescue team attacked. The Death Eaters tuned to see an enraged Dumbledore along with many furious wizards charge them. The first few Death Eaters shot curses but Dumbledore spun his staff and deflected them. With a wave of his staff the other Death Eaters had all fallen to the floor, screaming in pain. Lucius and Bellatrix was the first to recover. Tonks started firing hexes while Remus was putting up anti apparition wards but Dumbledore was firing off unknown spells at the Death Eaters. A few of them keeled over and remained frozen while others were simply running away, trying to get out of the anit-apparation wards. A few, including Bellatrix and Lucius escaped but Dumbledore pulled the rest back and knocked them unconscious. With a wave of his staff they disappeared where in Grimmauld Place Mrs Weasley and Sirius were surprised by the sudden arrival of bound and unconscious Death Eaters.

Dumbledore then turned his staff back into a wand and looked towards the charred remains of the house. He levitated himself and the others to Harry's old room and walked in past the broken door. He let a few tears escape his eyes when he saw the room. Some of Harry's things were completely destroyed. Hedwig had just flown in and looked sadly at her broken cage. Dumbledore noticed Harry's invisibility cloak had remained intact and when he picked it up he saw a pile of books, with a few sheets of parchment in them. One of them he took to be the Marauders Map while the other was unknown. _Ms Granger should have those books_ he thought sadly. He gathered the things, as well as some of Harry's intact school robes, his dress robes and his firebolt broomstick and apparated, along with the other members of the supposed 'rescue party'.

When they got back to Grimmauld Place Hermione ran to the kitchen, preparing to leap into Harry's arms but stopped when she saw a grim Tonks, saddened Mr Weasley and Dumbledore and Lupin had faraway looks though she could quite clearly see tear stains on their faces.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked but before she could answer Sirius bounded in.

"Where is he? Where's my godson?" He said happily looking around but again before he could answer the rest of the Weasley's entered the room. Everyone fell silent at the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Harry is no longer with us" said Dumbledore, his voice barely above a whisper. His words were met with a shocked silence. _What does he mean?_ Hermione thought.

"Er… Sir, what do you mean he 'is no longer with us'?" Hermione said, hoping it wasn't what she though it was.

"Isn't it obvious Hermione?" Remus said in a hollow voice. Hermione's eyes misted with tears._ No,_ she thought,_ NO! Anything but this. Anything else, just not this…_

"No." Hermione whispered. "No, he must have been out or…or… maybe he has gone somewhere or…" but it was no use. She knew that he wouldn't have. She closed her eyes and let a tear slip down her cheek. She was shaking all over. "How?" she asked, barely a whisper now.

Dumbledore spoke and everyone shifted their attention to him. "When we arrived we saw Death Eaters come out of the house and then proceed to destroy it. It was burned to the ground with very little left intact. This is all we found…" he said and his voice cracked as he spoke the last words and he silently pulled out the books, robes, firebolt, map and invisibility cloak. When Hermione saw the items it hit her. She knew. _Harry would never leave the map or the cloak behind, _she realised and suddenly it all hit her. _Harry… he's…gone…_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hermione shrieked. She finally lost all of her self control and collapsed onto the floor, tears pouring down her face. If she had looked up she would have seen Sirius do the same. Ron had an empty expression on his face, similar to Lupin while Ginny and Mrs Weasley were crying silently. Fred and George looked like they wanted to run away as fast as possible.

Dumbledore watched the scene with tears silently trickling down his face. Arthur was trying to calm Molly down while shedding tears and Tonks was cradling as weeping Lupin. Ron was comforting Ginny but his eyes found the two people that he was looking for. Hermione and Sirius. Harry was the most important thing in both of their lives. They were both sobbing on the floor. He quickly strode over to them and pulled them up to their feet and pulled them into a gentle embrace where they both took a shoulder to cry into, and in Hermione's case, to feebly punch, while his own tears continued to fall down his cheeks. After what seemed like an hour of weeping but in reality what was only ten minutes most people had stopped weeping. Only Hermione and Sirius still had tears leaking out of their eyes. Dumbledore took a deep breath and spoke in a very shaky voice.

"Harry may have died tonight but that should not stop us from remembering him. From an early age he had to deal with suffering and hardship, and he always rose to the challenge. Never had I seen such a humble, modest and caring person when he entered Hogwarts. I was foolish enough to believe that his Aunt and Uncle would have loved him as their own. I was wrong. He was brought up ignorant of his fame, something which I was grateful for because I hoped it had given him a normal childhood, one where he could have been happy. I was again wrong. It is cruel that such a wonderful person had to have such hardships thrust upon him. He knew neglect and abuse but amazingly he still had the ability to love. In fact he had a far greater capability than most people. We should remember him for that. We shall remember him as a great, loyal and caring friend…" He nodded at Ron and Hermione, "as a hero…" He nodded at Ginny, "as great student as well as a kind and trusting individual…" He nodded to Remus and Sirius, "As a great Quidditch player and troublemaker…" He nodded at Fred and George who gave a small chuckle "And finally as a son…" He nodded at Sirius but also at Mr and Mrs Weasley. "On the table are the last remaining items of Harry Potter." Dumbledore finished solemnly. As he finished Hermione broke down into tears again while Sirius' eyes misted over and he looked at the items like they were the most precious things in the world. Before long Dumbledore spoke again.

"Perhaps we should divide them up, to remember him by. The Dursley's will unfortunately inherit his gold on what would have been his seventeenth birthday, two years from now…" Hermione wailed again, "However as we all know gold was of no real importance to Harry. So does anyone have any suggestions about who should take what?" Nobody said anything do Dumbledore continued. "Very well. May I suggest that Sirius take the invisibility cloak and one of Harry's school robes?" Nobody argued so Sirius stepped forwards with shaking hands and collected the two items and held onto them like they were his first born children. "Secondly I believe Remus should take back the map that he helped to create. Know that Harry used it well Remus." Lupin nodded his thanks and collected the map, eyes swimming with tears. "I cannot think of anything to give to you Molly, or you Arthur. Is their anything you want?" Without speaking Mrs Weasley took one of Harry's school robes, leaving just one left. "Is their anything you would like Ms Weasley?" Ginny stepped forwards and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"His dress robes. I thought he looked handsome in them at the Yule Ball" she said without any trace of embarrassment. Dumbledore nodded and handed them over to her.

"Mr and Mr Weasley," he said addressing Fred and George, "Is their anything you would like?" they shook their heads.

"No sir, he gave us his winnings to start our own shop. That was enough. He said he wanted us to give everyone a few more laughs in the world." Mrs Weasley's eyes grew wide but then she nodded at the twins, effectively granting her permission for them to start a joke shop.

"If that's what Ha…he wanted then you can count on my help." Sirius said defiantly.

"And mine." Lupin added. Both the twins nodded with tears in their eyes.

"Finally to his two greatest friends." Dumbledore said, motioning to Ron and Hermione, "I think Ron should have his firebolt while Hermione should have these books, I believe they were the last things he touched." The room went silent and stared at the books. Ron shakily retrieved the broom and held it close whispering 'I'll miss you mate' while Hermione numbly walked over to the table and picked up the three books. She saw the parchment in the top corner and made a mental note to look at it later. Clutching the books to her chest she walked backwards standing at the edge of the kitchen. Dumbledore stood and spoke again.

"We seem to have one of his items left…" They all looked and it was Harry's last set of robes. "If nobody objects I would like to keep that myself. Outside of Headmaster and Pupil I held, and still do hold, Harry in great respect. We will all feel a hole in our hearts where he has made an impact on our lives. Time will heal it and though it may never truly fade we will at least have our memories. I would like to hold a remembrance service for him at the school on the first day back. It is there we will say goodbye to Harry Potter." Dumbledore's voice cracked when he said Harry's name and tears began sliding down everyone's cheeks. One by one people filed out leaving Hermione, Sirius and Dumbledore behind. In silence all three left the room and headed to their rooms.

Once she was alone in her room Hermione looked at the parchment in the book and gasped. Her mind, for once skipped over the words written and instead went to the images Harry had drawn. Her eyes misted as she traced the snitches path and when she saw the heart she understood. _He was in love with me, _she thought, tears falling again. She felt a pain in her chest as she realised it. She cried harder and harder as the pain kept coming and she kept imagining all the moments they could have had if they had just spoke up about their feelings. Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. When that day dawned she had acknowledged her feeling for him. As it ended she felt that those feelings would never be known by him.

**A/N: I am sorry about this chapter but I really wanted to get the whole 'Harry's dead' thing out of the way. I am sorry if I am not very good at writing this sort of stuff but hopefully by the time I post the next chapter you will have forgiven me.**

**And don't forget to review, always handy to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What can I say…Inspiration struck me so this chapter is coming out quicker than I expected. I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope this is up to your liking. I would like to mention again that I won't be going through all of Harry's training but some just to give you an idea of what is going on so when he starts doing stuff nobody is going 'where did that come from?' Anyway enjoy…**

Chapter 4- The Training

Harry awoke at 6.00 am with a sharp pain in his chest. His heart was physically aching for no real reason. Grumbling to himself he got up off of his padded straw mat which he was sleeping on, and stretched out the kinks in his back from sleeping on the mat and made his way outside into the morning air.

After they had arrived yesterday Knithsil had made a small hut appear from the ground. There was only one room in which he and Knithsil resided and also another room. One _could_ call it a bathroom but it would be an understatement. It seemed to be a cave which had a pool in it that was heated from, or so Knithsil said, lava currents underneath the earth, like hot springs. It had a basin in it which had water falling into it from the wall, like a miniature waterfall and another basin, for the other reason why someone would use this room.

When he stepped outside the hut he already saw Knithsil watching the horizon intently. The stars were still visible in the sky but the horizon was tinged with pink as the sun was sure to come up.

"Get running or breakfast will be at lunchtime." Knithsil said briefly and without a word Harry set off at a jog towards the lake.

It was 8.00 when Harry got back to the hut. He was worn out and sweating profusely as he collapsed into one of the chairs Knithsil had made the night before.

"So Harry… how did you sleep?" Knithsil asked in a light tone as he slid Harry what appeared to be a plate of bacon. Harry eyed it warily and Knithsil chuckled. "Don't worry Harry, it is bacon. We have pigs here too you know? Don't get used to me giving it to you, in a few weeks you going to have to catch and cook for yourself." Harry muttered something Knithsil couldn't hear but nevertheless started eating.

"I slept alright I suppose, but when I woke up I had this very strange pain in my heart." Knithsil's eyes twinkled at this.

"Good, at least we know one thing is working for us." Harry gave him a confused look. "Don't worry Harry; you will know what it means when the time is right, for now you must focus on you training. Now finish your breakfast, I daresay your skills with a staff aren't adequate." Knithsil said, but not unkindly. Harry still felt a little hurt though. After all he wasn't _hopeless_. As if sensing Harry's feelings Knithsil spoke again. "Don't worry Harry. I am sure you will pick up how to use your staff very quickly. There aren't any fancy movements to it really; it is more a matter of learning how to project your magic through it." Harry brightened at this and quickly finished his breakfast.

They made their way to a grassy hill where they could see over the plains, in the distance Harry could see animals running around. Knithsil let him scan the countryside but after a few minutes of silence spoke up.

"Where is your staff Harry?" he asked. Harry was dumbfounded. He had forgotten all about it.

"Er… I'll go and get it." Harry said as he blushed furiously for forgetting it. _So much for Constant Vigilance,_ Harry thought. To Harry's surprise Knithsil chuckled.

"I let you forget on purpose Harry. Your first lesson is how to summon your staff, or wand to you. Your wand chose you Harry so it will answer your call, as a staff or a wand."

"Ok… How do I call it?" Harry asked.

"Simply picture it. Imagine it in your hand and let your desire for it call out." Harry did what he was told, picturing the staff in his hand, and unbidden into his mind came the times he used his wand, he remembered the feeling he got when he first used it and before he knew it his staff was hanging in the air in front of him. He plucked it out and felt the warmth between his fingers again.

"Well done Harry. To call it, remember that feeling. After a while it will become second nature. Now more about the staff, to cast through it you must push the magic through it, a wand helps it out of you but it is harder to control how much power is put into it. With a staff you must control how much power you put into it. It will help with your wand skills as well so I would concentrate on this…"

Later that day…

Harry groaned as he found himself in the dust once again. He and Knithsil had been sparring for an hour now. It seemed no matter what he did he couldn't overpower the Elf. Knithsil was very strong and very fast, beyond the capabilities of any human. He had tried head on attacks, waiting for him to attack in some hope of blocking him but to no avail.

"I think that is enough for today Harry." Knithsil said. He was standing in the center of the ring, without so much as a bead of sweat on his brow and not even a scratch on his while Harry once more had sweat pouring off of him and had many bruises over his body. "I think that you need much more physical strength. I want you to do 50 press ups every morning and evening for me, before your run and before bed." Harry groaned even louder but Knithsil smiled. "If it helps Harry it will greatly increase your magical potential…and I'm sure Hermione would like it." Knithsil smiled at the blush on Harry's face but felt pride in the boy when he saw determination in his eyes at the mention of Hermione's name.

"If it is what it takes to beat Voldemort." Harry said determinedly.

"I am pleased that you use that name Harry but please call him Tom. That is the name he was given, and it is what he should be called by. Now I said we will be studying magical theory from your world and so we shall. But be warned I will not have you performing anything less than what I think you are capable of, do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good, now first is some of your magic we can practice here. Occlumency. It is defending the mind from attacks. When you get back to your world it should stop the dreams you have of Tom and his followers. They key to Occlumency is…"

And so the lesson went on. From Occlumency, Knithsil explained about non-verbal and wandless magic. While Harry could perform Wandless magic here, he would have to wait until he was back in his own world before he could use non verbal spells through a wand. Knithsil had also summoned no less than a hundred books with complex and powerful spells in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Now Harry I expect you to get through about a book a week. In a few weeks we will take a trip back to your world where we can practice some of these through a wand _and_ through your staff, just to get you used to the feeling. Wandless magic is all very well but it does not give you as much power in a spell. However while you are here you will need to use some." Knithsil said.

The sun was setting when Knithsil headed off into the plains leaving Harry alone to think. He was wondering what everyone was doing, especially Hermione. He was wondering how they would be taking the news of his 'death'. After what felt like an hour Knithsil returned with a boar on his back. He silently started skinning it and half an hour later it was roasting over an open fire. They ate in a comfortable silence, until, as Harry moved to grab some more meat he noticed his clothes were sticking to him.

"Knithsil?" Harry questioned.

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do about clothes?" Harry was surprised when Knithsil chuckled.

"Ah, yes, well I think the best way to start you off is by having you transfigure those you have." Harry gaped at him.

"But you said that my wand couldn't work here."

"And it won't, you must do it through your staff or wandlessly"

"But what if I can't do it?" Harry asked, getting annoyed now.

"Then get used to those clothes." Knithsil said in a tone indicating the conversation was over. Harry was fuming and Knithsil must have sensed it because he spoke again. "It is the best way for you to learn Harry. I am sorry but you will get better results than if I mollycoddle you." Harry nodded, he did agree but he wasn't happy about it.

After dinner Harry tried to transfigure his clothes but to no avail. Uncomfortable and sweaty he went to his straw mat and fell asleep.

Six months later…

The cool night air was still. Beyond a grassy knoll lay the prize Harry had been stalking for the past half hour. A large boar was grazing, apparently oblivious to Harry's presence. Wordlessly Harry called for his staff and tapped a stone, turning it into a large dagger. Very quietly he crept up on the boar but before he could strike the killing blow it smelled him. _Damn_, he thought. The boar set off at a high speed but Harry kept pace. After about ten minutes of running Harry was close enough to jump on the boar. He leapt into the air but the boar turned when he didn't expect to so he ended up colliding with its side, knocking it over. Harry scrambled to his feet to miss the tusks that were moments away from impaling him. He spun quickly and grabbed both of the boar's tusks, one in each hand, dropping the dagger in the process. He immediately felt the boar try to push him off or overpower him but he planted his feet and every time the boar turned one way he turned the other. Eventually he managed to throw it to the ground where he punched its stomach making it squeal. He quickly reached for the dagger and plunged it into it, holding it fast. Once he was sure it was dead he slung it over his shoulder and made his way back to the camp.

When Knithsil saw him he raised his hand in greeting. Harry staggered over to him and unloaded the boar onto the ground and yanked out the knife. He then picked it up and started to skin the boar in silence. He preferred to work this way. Harry didn't like the idea of killing for his food but once Knithsil had stopped providing it he would have starved otherwise. Knithsil said it was just one of the lessons of war. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to.

An hour later the companions were eating in a comfortable silence, as was custom at meals, but Harry had a feeling Knithsil wanted to say something. He had become adept at reading Knithsil's movements. If he wanted to talk about something he would usually get a far away look, like the one he had now.

"What is it Knithsil?" Harry asked. If the Elf was surprised he didn't show it.

"Tomorrow I will take you on a trip back to your world." Harry nodded, but this wasn't what he wanted to talk about. They had had many trips back already.

"And…" prompted Harry.

"You may visit your friends, under the conditions of course." Harry nearly choked on his meat. This was the first time he would be able to see them. He had been dreaming of this almost every night since he came here. However he did not like the idea of not being able to talk to them he did want to see them desperately. "Now when you go back you will need to be hidden. So I have made you this…" And Knithsil summoned his scythe and tapped the table. From nowhere a dark red robe appeared with a hood that could easily cover Harry's face. On the right sleeve was an insignia that was made from two scythes that met at the top with the blades so it almost looked like a heart and in the center of the insignia was an hourglass.

"The hourglass is the symbol of the Family of Time while the scythes are my symbol. They make a heart because that is your greatest strength." Knithsil said quietly. Harry was stunned. He knew that this was a precious gift and was shocked that Knithsil had made it for him. It brought tears to his eyes.

"Thank you…" he said softly.

After dinner Knithsil had Harry practice using the Earth as an element. His task was to create a table like Knithsil had done on the first night he arrived. After four attempts he succeeded in making a granite table appear from the ground. Pleased with his efforts he did his press-ups (Which had now risen to 100 every morning and evening) and climbed, exhausted but pleased, onto his straw mat where he instantly fell asleep and his dreams were once again filled with that of a brown haired witch.

**A/N: Well two chapters in one day… not too bad. I hope they are both satisfactory. The next one will deal with what Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Dumbledore etc. has done in the past sixth months. Until next time don't forget to review. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I would like to say thanks to all of the people who have been reviewing so far. Like I said before this chapter will deal with what Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius etc have been doing. Onwards…**

Chapter 5- On the other side

The sun was peeking though the blinds in Hermione Grangers room, rousing her from a troubled sleep. It took her a moment to remember why she was feeling so depressed but then she remembered. Yesterday was the day Harry had 'died'. She felt fresh tears swim in her eyes and she let them trickle down her cheeks. She reached for some tissues when her hand found the parchment Harry had written on. Her heart jumped when she saw the snitch and the heart and without thinking held it close to her chest.

She got up and pulled on a dressing gown, still holding on to the parchment. Her heart stopped when she heard it tear. She pulled it out and saw the snitch and heart intact and breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't notice the words Knithsil had written floating down underneath the bed…

She made her way downstairs to see Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, Harry's school robe draped over his arm. He looked up as she came in the room and she could see his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He like her had cried himself to sleep last night.

"Morning Hermione" Sirius croaked. His statement ran true, it was morning, but that was it. She didn't know if it would ever be good again.

"Morning Sirius" she replied. For a moment a grin flitted across his face, but it was broken, only a shadow of a true smile.

"Aren't we all?" Hermione nodded her agreement. There was nothing to be said. She knew neither of them had a good nights sleep. They sat there in silence before Sirius spoke again. "You know you were the first person apart from teachers to call me Mr. Black" he said quietly.

It took Hermione a moment to realise what he was talking about. "Oh… the night we saved you… the night Harry saved us…" She trailed off with the thought if Harry's stag driving away Dementors. "When we were waiting to save you, he was telling me about where he would live with you." Sirius' eyes shot up, they were bright with tears, as were hers.

"Where did he want to go?" he asked softly, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"He said he wanted to go somewhere where he could see the sky" she whispered, tears were falling from their faces. They didn't talk much after that, just sat their in silence. Sirius would casually ask questions about school but for the most part Hermione sat clutching her parchment while Sirius held the robe tight against him.

And so the rest of the summer passed, everyone would quietly deal with their grief but the time to return to Hogwarts approached. It was the night before they were due to get the train. Hermione had finished packing. She was sitting in her room when she saw the books that Dumbledore had given her. The ones from Harry's house…

Without thinking she picked them up and put them gingerly in her trunk, and made her way downstairs to the last meal before Hogwarts. She had taken to carrying Harry's parchment around with her wherever she went so one evening when Dumbledore came to Grimmauld Place he made it into a necklace but charmed the parchment so only she could read it. She was surprised to see Dumbledore at the table when she came down. He nodded his head in acknowledgement to her and when she sat down he stood up.

"Now I am here because the day after tomorrow will be Harry's funeral. I would like to say that all of you are welcome to attend, including you Sirius." Sirius looked surprised and his eyes filled with tears as he embraced the old man. "Now I do this on the condition that you travel as the man you are, not in your Animagus form. This is because I have testified on your behalf at the ministry and so long as you are willing to take an unbreakable vow to tell the truth in front of the ministry and submit your memory of the day you duelled Peter and the day he became an Animagus you will be allowed to walk free." Sirius had a shell-shocked look on his face before whispering 'thank you' and let a few tears slide down his cheeks.

The next day the Daily Prophet bore the headline '_Wrongly Convicted Sirius Black Cleared Of All Charges'_ and had a picture of a sadly smiling Sirius shaking hands with a sheepish looking Fudge. Hermione was reading the Prophet with tears in her eyes as she sat on the Hogwarts Express. Both she and Ron had been made the fifth year prefects for Gryffindor. And everyone seemed to be noticing that Harry had disappeared. All Hermione would say to them is 'You'll know at the feast'

When the feast did arrive all of the Professors looked sullen, even Snape looked a little sad. Dumbledore rose to make his announcements. Much of it was the same, a few new items added to Filch's banned list, no wandering after dark etc. But two new things were mentioned.

"For those of you who were here last year we held a ball for the Champions of the Tri-wizard tournament. This year, and indeed for future years, we see fit to hold

Balls on Christmas Eve as it promotes house unity, something needed in these dark and dangerous times. It is open to everyone from the third year and up though younger students may attend if they are invited." Many groans could be heard from the boys and some girls were whispering about who would take them. Dumbledore let this happen for a few minutes before holding up a hand for silence. He made sure everyone was quiet so when he spoke his words rang clear throughout the hall.

"Now on to my final announcement for tonight and it starts with a story. Four years ago a young man entered these halls. He felt as nervous as our current first years do now. He walked down the hall and sat on the stool and had the sorting hat placed upon his head; and it put him into Gryffindor (they cheered slightly at this). In his first year he made two very good friends and they became inseparable (he looked at Ron and Hermione). He was told of this place not by his parents, for while he was a wizard of magic heritage he was raised by his aunt and uncle who were both muggle's, but by our own Professor Hagrid, who he also befriended." Dumbledore motioned to Hagrid who sniffed and blew his nose. All of the students (except for Hermione and Ron) were looking confused.

"At the end of his first year he had to face a great trial with he friends, and he survived. In his second year, he faced further trials as the Basilisk was released and again he survived. In his third year he was greatly affected by the Dementors but he persevered and found a way to repel them, very advanced magic, and in doing so saved his godfather. Does anyone know who I am talking about, apart from his two greatest friends?" Nobody moved.

"Then let me continue. In his fourth year, last year, we held the Tri-wizard tournament. He was shunned by one of his greatest friends (Ron let out a sob) because he became a champion. Does anyone know who he is now?" There was still silence but a look of realisation was dawning on some people faces. "I shall give you two more clues. He saw Voldemort's (a shiver went around the room) resurrection. And he was the Fourth Tri-wizard Champion." A gasp went around the hall as they figured out who he was talking about. "Yes, I talk of Harry Potter. But not the Boy Who Lived as many knew him as but just 'Harry' for that is all he wished to be known as. To some he was also known as the youngest and perhaps the greatest Gryffindor seeker in a century."

Somebody from the Gryffindor table shouted out 'Damn right!' and Dumbledore chuckled.

"However that is where his story ends. During the summer Harry Potter, along with his aunt, uncle and cousin, was murdered." Dumbledore finished. At first there was a deafening silence as it sunk in but then a few people (mostly from the Gryffindor table) let out wails while everyone else gasped. Those who looked could see silent tears fall thick and fast down Hermione and Ron's faces. "That is why lessons are cancelled tomorrow and there will be a memorial service for him on the Quidditch pitch for all who wish to come. I must stress that this is not mandatory and Heads of houses or other people should not pressure any of you into going, that would be an insult to Harry's memory. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said solemnly and the plates were filled with food. The students began to dig in, glancing occasionally at the empty seat between Ron and Hermione. The one which Harry used to occupy…

The next day almost all of the students in Hogwarts turned up to the funeral, except those in Slytherin. Sirius made a small speech in front of them all as a free man while Mr and Mrs Weasley laid a Weasley jumper with a 'H' on it at the top of the Gryffindor stands and even Dobby turned up to show his thanks though refused to say anything. Ron and Hermione told them all of Harry's adventures in school and at the end of the day every student had a little bit more insight into the world of Harry Potter.

The next few months at school were painfully slow for everyone, but especially for Ron and Hermione. It was painful to see so many places that reminded them of him. Hermione even made a secret visit one night and placed a flower in the bathroom where he had saved her, where she had fallen in love with him…

The Christmas Ball arrived and the whole school was talking about it. Even Ron had started to become more like his old self and was wondering about who would go with him. On the evening of the Ball Parvati and Lavender were gossiping about their dates, Lavender was going with Ron, when all of a sudden they stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Aren't you coming?" Parvati asked. Hermione was dressed in some casual clothes and her hair was as wild as ever. She shook her head. Lavender made to say something but Parvati laid a hand on her arm. It was obvious to some people that Hermione was taking this harder than any friend would do, even the best of friends.

That evening she was alone in the tower except for the first and second years. She had no homework to do and was just sitting in front of the fire when a first year approached her.

"Why aren't you at the Ball?" he asked. Hermione looked at him. He was short and had straw coloured blond hair.

"Because I don't want to be there" she said simply.

"Why? Did nobody invite you?" he asked again. Hermione had to fight the urge to laugh. She _had_ been asked by a surprising amount of people but she had turned them all down.

"I was invited; I just don't want to go. Now I would stay but I have to be somewhere at the moment" Hermione said and she walked off out the portrait hole. She could faintly hear music coming from the Great Hall but she ignored it. Instead she walked along the seventh floor, wishing that she could see Harry. Before she knew it she was standing in front of a door which she was sure wasn't there before. She opened it and walked into the room. She gasped when she saw it. All of the walls were filled with pictures of herself and Harry or herself, Harry and Ron or just pictures of Harry. She kneeled on a pile of cushions in the center of the room and gazed upon them. She didn't know how long she had bee there before she heard a cough from behind her. She turned so fast she cracked her neck and saw Dumbledore standing by the door.

"Ms Granger" he said politely.

"Sir… Why are you here, why aren't you at the Ball, how long have you been here?" she asked feeling very flushed at the thought of the Headmaster seeing her gaze at the pictures of Harry.

"I am not at the Ball because, like you, I do not want to be there. I have only been here a few minutes I assure you" the Headmaster said.

"Why don't you want to be there" she asked.

"For the same reason as you." Dumbledore replied simply.

Hermione nodded. "I just miss him…" she said tears falling again. Dumbledore put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"As do I Ms Granger. But in time the pain will fade, if not completely heal. I doubt Harry would want either of us to stop living because of his death. I should suggest you try to move on. I must go now, because if I do not make an appearance at the Ball it will be questioned. Goodnight Ms Granger." Dumbledore said helping Hermione to her feet.

"Goodnight Professor." Hermione replied and made her way to the tower. From that day on Hermione did her best to try and get over Harry.

One month later was a Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione, Ron and Parvati were all going together. Parvati had become part of the group after a fight with Lavender had reduced their friendship. While they were still on speaking terms Parvati had sort of become a replacement for Harry. They were all wrapped up against the chilly air as they walked down the High Street.

"Let's go to the Hogs Head; at least it will be warm!" Parvati suggested. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement and they set off. They were just about to enter when they heard screams coming from where the Shrieking Shack was. They turned their heads and saw a group of dark figures proceeding down the street.

"Let it be known that the Dark Lord still walks and none are safe!" One of them at the front shouted as they all started firing curses. Hermione, Ron and Parvati went to get help when there was a rumble of thunder even though there was no clouds and with a bright flash; a man cloaked in dark red robes holding a staff appeared between the Death Eaters and the rest of Hogsmeade.

"There will be no deaths because of your master today" said the man in a commanding voice.

"And who are you to challenge the Dark Lord?" sneered the leader of the Death Eaters.

"You tell me" was all the man said before he attacked.

**A/N: Well not a big cliffy but hopefully the chapter was ok. Any guesses to who the man is or what room Hermione entered? Never mind don't answer, it is all painfully obvious anyway. So please review and I will see you in the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! This chapter will hopefully be the end of Harry's training, so lots to get through! I shall see you al the end of the chapter. Onward…**

Chapter 6- His first visit

Harry woke early the next morning. He was surprised to see Knithsil still asleep. He crept outside and began his run to the lake. When he started he had to alternate between running and walking but now he could make the run there, around the lake and back again without stopping. He had learned to appreciate what all this physical exercise was doing for him, not only was it making him more powerful physically but it was also making him stronger magically. He also couldn't complain about his physique anymore but despite Knithsil's attempts he refused to get rid of his glasses and have his eyes healed. His bad eyes were something he had inherited from his father and he would not give them up for anything.

When he got back Knithsil was boiling something Harry could only guess was a stew. He didn't bother to ask where he got the water from. Harry had learned Knithsil could conjure water, something Harry he would teach him. They ate in silence and Harry washed himself while Knithsil went and prepared something for the trip.

Harry entered the room to find his robe laid out with a note on it. _Put on the robe and meet me in the sparring circle._ Harry did as he was told and when he went out to the circle he saw Knithsil writing things in the ground outside the sparring circle. On closer inspection they were ancient runes. Knithsil spotted Harry as he approached.

"Ah, there you are. Good to see the robes fit. Now as we have a few hours before we set off I thought we could practice sparring in those robes. These symbols will prevent us from damaging them. Now take your place." Harry sis so and for the next two hours they battled. While Harry could still not match his strength or speed he did manage to use them to his advantage and managed to encase Knithsil in a rather thick rock chamber. "Excellent Harry, now let me out!" he heard Knithsil's muffled voice say. Harry complied and saw a smiling Knithsil in the center of the circle.

"Now I think we should head over to your world now, it will be about 8.00am there. Now I know I said you could visit your friends so we will do that at about 11.00am there time, OK?" Harry nodded. "Good now, you know what to do."

Harry nodded and took hold of one of Knithsil's arms. He felt a jerk behind his navel and a horrible spinning sensation while feeling like he was being squeezed through a rubber tube (Imagine taking a portkey, flooing and apparating all at once) and disappeared. When he opened his eyes he saw that snow was falling around them. In the distance he could see Hogwarts outlined against the early morning horizon. Harry felt a rush in his stomach when he saw the familiar castle. His mind caught up with him when he realised he wasn't cold even though he wasn't dressed for the weather. He looked at Knithsil and saw he was smiling.

"Magic of the cloak Harry, always comfortable." Harry nodded and summoned his staff. They worked on staff spells for an hour before Harry realised he was getting tired. Wordlessly he changed his staff back to his wand and they worked on 'regular' spells, which Harry found he was adept at. When 10.00 came Knithsil stopped Harry and motioned towards a log, which they sat on. It was awhile before he spoke. "Now I know that Wizards can transform into animals, they call themselves Animagi I believe?" Harry nodded his assent. "Well it seems to me that this is useful however I would be inclined to teach you how to transform into two animals. I believe you have the power to do it and it would also help you master your elemental control." Harry was stunned, open mouthed for a moment before he found his voice.

"How would it help me master elemental control Knithsil?" he asked. Knithsil thought for a moment.

"Well, animals are determined by a certain elemental trait, so transforming into an animal of a trait would give you better control over it. Most wizards transform into a trait that suits their personality and then it becomes more pronounced in their character. You however seem to have all the traits equally balanced so only transforming into one will upset the balance in you and could have consequences. I would therefore suggest picking two opposing traits to transform into, that way they will balance any imbalance that arises; do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good, now do you have any idea what trait you would like to transform into?" Harry thought for a moment before a gleam entered his eye.

"Fire" he said but was surprised at the unease that appeared on Knithsil's face. "What, what's wrong?" Knithsil thought again, trying to think of the best way to word this.

"Well, fire is a temperamental element. You can never trust it; there is always that sense of unpredictability that goes with it. Remember it is mainly an element of destruction; the water element balances it due to its healing and slightly defensive properties. You must have great courage and control to master the element but if you can it will prove to be a fine ally."

"No wizard has ever mastered it before; they just let it assist them every now and then. Without ever fully controlling it, no matter how much they tell themselves they do. I will help you with the transformation because I think that may give you the advantage needed to control the element; however it is important that you master water first, I would not like to see your fire trait enhanced without an enhanced water trait." Knithsil said seriously. Harry nodded his understanding and Knithsil's face softened.

"Come on; let us see you friends…" But the rest of Knithsil's sentence was lost as they heard shrieks coming from Hogsmeade. "Death Eaters." Harry heard Knithsil growl. "This is your first test Harry. I'll send you in but it is up to you to sort them out, don't kill too many, just enough to scare them and only the ones that deserve it. This should have the side effect of opening you fire trait so we can start training it with your water trait. I will see you if you need help. I'll know when you are done." Knithsil said all of this very fast and Harry made his wand a staff again. He nodded to Knithsil who waved a hand and in a flash Harry was gone.

In Hogsmeade…

Harry appeared with a rumble of thunder and a bright flash in front of a group of Death Eater as he heard them shout something: "Let it be known that the Dark Lord still walks and none are safe!" and they all started firing curses.

Harry immediately saw that he needed to get their attention. "There will be no deaths because of your master today" Harry said in a commanding voice, daring them to challenge him.

"And who are you to challenge the Dark Lord?" sneered the leader of the Death Eaters.

"You tell me" was all the Harry said before he attacked. He sprung forwards deflecting a curse with a wave of his hand before rolling on the ground and shot a huge beam of orange light from the end of his staff knocking half of the group out. The rest of them had formed a circle around him and with a signal from the leader fired a killing curse simultaneously. Harry raised his staff out wide and focused on the ground. He brought up the earth and surrounded himself with it, making a dome.

He heard the curses thug against the earth but they did not break through. After waiting a few seconds he pushed the earth out in all directions. A few of the Death Eaters who had stepped forwards to check the dome were hit with the stone and flew back a long way to hit the walls of some buildings with a sickening crunch only to have the original earth crush them a moment later.

The rest of the Death Eaters had avoided the rock and were firing everything they had at Harry. He spun in the air as he dodged two curses, letting them hit other members of the group before knocking out a few more with a few well placed blasts of his staff.

There were only five Death Eaters left now, including the leader and they had taken up defensive positions behind some rubble. Harry knew he was in dangerous territory now because if he diverted too much of his power over a wide area he would feel very drained as he was already weakening. He made a mental note to ask Knithsil about it later. Letting himself slip into a half meditative state; he searched for the magical presence of the remaining Death Eaters. He felt two behind a wall to his left with the other two scattered around two buildings to his right and in front of him.

Focusing on the wall the pointed his staff in it's direction and it began to expanded. The Death Eaters behind it found themselves encased in a stone circle which was becoming increasingly smaller. Right before they felt like they would be crushed it stopped, leaving them so close together they could not even move their arms. With those two taken care of Harry pointed his staff at the building to his right and unleashed a beam of blue light which seemed to leave the building unharmed but from the top window a Death Eater could be heard screaming in pain only be revealed a moment later as he fell from it. Harry stuck out his arm and slowed the Death Eater down so he hit the ground with a soft 'thump', unconscious.

Without relaxing Harry spun around to confront what he thought was the final Death Eater before the leader but he could no longer sense his presence. Guessing he had apparated along with the leader of the group he made his way to collect the unconscious when he heard a scream. He spun around on the spot and his heart stopped. The two Death Eaters had appeared and hand their wands pointed at Hermione…

Hermione watched in awe as the man in the robes knocked out half of the Death Eaters with one shot. She vaguely felt Ron and Parvati pulling on her sleeve, trying to get her attention but she just stood there, blind to the rest of the world except the battle being raged before her eyes.

She saw the Death Eaters make a circle around him and when she saw them fire the killing curse she made to scream before Parvati covered her mouth and hissed in her ear: "Do you want them to remember us?" Hermione nodded and watched in amazement as the man encased himself in a dome of earth. For a moment nothing happened and a few of the Death Eaters looked triumphant and began to advance towards the dome. However a second later the dome seemed to explode outwards. As she saw some of the earth rushing towards her she was jolted back to reality and she dove out of the way with Parvati and Ron and they crouched behind a low rise wall so they could still get a good view of the battle.

The man seemed unharmed by the earth and had proceeded to knock out a few more Death Eaters. Behind her Ron was muttering something about how to get out of the town when she heard Parvati speak. "Don't you think that that guy has got it covered Ron?" Hermione laughed as Ron fell silent with an embarrassed look on his face.

Hermione turned back to the action in time to see the man take out a Death Eater who was hiding in a building. He seemed to visibly relax so she stepped out from behind the wall when she heard a quiet 'pop' behind her and felt a pair of arms grip her tightly and push a wand to her neck. She screamed even louder when she saw another Death Eater appear behind her and train his wand on her.

The man turned around to hear the man holding her speak: "Give up or we will kill her… the choice is yours." Hermione paled as she thought of death but then unbidden a thought entered her mind. _At least I'll see Harry again…_ After she thought this the man fired a bright yellow beam at them. Hermione screamed but the Death Eaters beside her screamed louder as they seemed to burn from the inside out.

When she saw she was safe Hermione collapsed sobbing. She felt a strong, but comfortable set of arms lift her up and as she looked up she thought she saw two very familiar emerald orbs looking at her before the man lifted his head so all she could see was the underside of his hood.

Ron and Parvati came running over to her and the man let Hermione go (much to her displeasure). Before Ron could say anything the man disappeared in a flash of light and a clap of thunder leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

"Good job Harry, I think we can start with your fire training now" was Knithsil's greeting when Harry returned. Harry smiled sadly and Knithsil's gaze softened. "You will be with them soon Harry, don't worry." Wordlessly they went back to Etherlon.

Over a Year later…

During the past months Harry had mastered the elements of air and water. Her learned air particularly fast which showed in his fire Animagus form which happened to be a magnificent griffin. His water form was a Dolphin which suited Harry fine due to its manoeuvrability and speed. According to Knithsil this would be the final day of Harry's training if he could control the fire element.

Knithsil had taken them deep underground to where there were magma streams flowing freely. Knithsil had already shown Harry how to make magma flow like water and the final test was to be able to make it flow around him.

"Harry the key is to concentrate on the magma flowing around you, not on it's heat, imagine it is water, feel the flow of it." Knithsil said softly as Harry stared pale-faced at the stream of magma that Knithsil told he would be throwing at him. Harry nodded numbly and took a deep breath and took twenty paces away from Knithsil.

He gave him the sign and watched as Knithsil raised his scythe and the magma flew up and out of the stream. Knithsil let it hover for a moment before directing it towards Harry. Harry took a deep breath and pointed his staff at the magma and willed it to start slowing down, which it did. Pleased with his effort he stretched his mind and felt the flow of the magma in the air and inched before it hit him he directed it with his staff up and over his head and back into the stream behind him. As he returned to his senses he vaguely heard Knithsil cheer before he felt a strong pair of hands clap him on the shoulders. He looked up into Knithsil's eyes and felt them rise through the earth and in a few minutes they were blinking in the sunlight.

"Well done Harry, but this means that it is time for you to go, I have nothing left to teach you." Knithsil said sadly. Harry felt tears brim at his eyes. He had grown to see Knithsil as a father figure but after all he had to go back.

"Will I be able to visit you every now and then?" Harry asked in a calm voice. In his time with Knithsil he had learned to keep his emotions under control. Knithsil looked away.

"Maybe" They stood in silence before Knithsil spoke again. "I have a few gifts for you" and he summoned a small box and a large box onto the plain. "The large box contains a few robes like the ones you wore when we went to Hogsmeade, as well as a set of dress robes. I took the liberty of adding a griffin symbol to the left arm." Harry smiled weakly.

"The other box contains something that all members of our Family are given when they are fully trained. It contains a little bit of me in it as well as memories of your training. It has a few other functions which you will discover if you have the right teacher." Knithsil said with a smirk. Harry nodded again and shrunk the two boxes and put them in his robes. He turned to face the Elf and hugged him. Knithsil seemed to stiffen at the contact but then relaxed and awkwardly patted Harry's back.

"Goodbye Knithsil."

"Goodbye Harry; it really has been a pleasure. Now I believe you have a messed up wizard to beat and one girl who is waiting for you, be sure to tell me if she does snog you on sight." Knithsil said with a laugh. Harry was shocked, he had never heard the Elf laugh before but it was infectious and soon he was laughing as well. When they stopped Knithsil extended a hand to Harry who shook it and felt the familiar feeling of travelling back to his World.

He was greeted by a night sky filled with stars. He seemed to have appeared in muggle London, outside the Leaky Cauldron. The clock outside said it was midnight. Harry smiled and went inside the Leaky Cauldron, with his hood still up. Tom the bartender was still wiping down the surface of the pub and looked up when Harry came in.

"What is the date?" Harry asked. Tom looked at a calendar.

"It's the 31st of July sir, can I help you?" Tome said.

Harry smiled. _Two years to the day, seems I wasn't an idiot after all…_ he thought. "Yes I need a room, I wont know for how long but I plan on going into Diagon Alley tomorrow." Tom gave him a toothless smile.

"Right this way sir," he said and led Harry to a room upstairs, Harry remembered it as the room he stayed in before his third year. "Will there be anything else sir?" Harry shook his head. "Very well, goodnight sir." And Tom left the room with a bow.

"Goodnight Tom." Harry said quietly as he lay down on the bed. The last thought he had before he went to sleep was _At least I'm not on straw anymore._

**A/N: Well that is my longest chapter to date. I was thinking about splitting it in to two separate chapters but I really wanted it over with so here you go! I don't think the next few will be this long so expect the normal length. Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think, I have put a few clues to the future of the story in here so it would interesting to see who can guess what will happen. Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh hello again dear readers, before I continue with this tale I would like to answer an anonymous review from 'mike'.**

**If you had bothered to read my authors note at the end of chapter 2 then you would know that I wasn't going to write the full two years of his training. As for my **_'lack [of any real storytelling skill'_** that is a matter of opinion you imbecile.**

**You try writing three stories at once while sorting out idea's for another two at the same time, while trying to reach a deadline of about a chapter a day for one of them. Now I don't care if you are having a bad time in your life at the moment but everyone knows that a story can't be told all at once, if you want a story like that read one-shots or short stories, all of mine are going to be full length so everything in the early chapters is building up, if you had again bothered to read my authors note at the end of the last chapter I had left clues to the rest of the story so as for it being a **_'completely useless chapter'_** forgive me, the lowly writer who obviously has no idea where his story is going, to disagree.**

**Now as for not explaining what he did, at certain points during my story there will be flashbacks to certain parts of his training. So 'mike' armed with this new information you have so kindly given me perhaps I should change my story into something you could understand better, like a fun way of counting up to ten. Or I could continue as I was. I know which one I would prefer.**

**A slight warning, I do not mind flames, as long as they are constructive. If they are like the witless wonders then please leave them out. If you leave reviews like that, at least leave a contact address so I don't waste the time of others in the actual story, if you decide to be a spineless coward like 'mike' then prepare to read one of these next time. If anyone needs an example read his review on the reviews page, chapter 6. Rant over, nice writer again.**

**To my other reviewers I am sorry about the extra long note and hopefully this chapter will make up for it, and, as always, thanks for reviewing. **

Chapter 7- Diagon Alley.

When Harry awoke he found it was only 6.00 am and the sky was still pale. He turned on his side and tried to get back to sleep but to no avail. After two years of rigorous training with Knithsil his body had adapted to the sleep deprived situations he had found himself in, not to mention the magical exhaustion. Therefore Harry found himself on this certain morning tired, grumpy and hobbling to the bathroom while cursing Knithsil's training regime every few steps.

Harry entered his modest bathroom and was shocked to find towels already on a rack at the edge of the bath. While in Etherlon he had found that towels were not available.

Flashback

_As Harry climbed out from the underground pool he realised a problem. _

"_Knithsil?" Harry called into the hut._

"_Yes?" came his gruff reply._

"_Where are the towels?" Harry asked feeling more embarrassed by the moment._

"_There are none." _

"_WHAT?" came Harry's indignant voice, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DRY OFF?"_

"_Run, there's a nice breeze at the moment"_

End Flashback

Harry shuddered at the memory and submerged himself in the hot water. After washing he relished the fact that he could have a towel and proceed to dry himself off. Once clean and dry he dressed and looked out of his window onto Diagon Alley. He could just see some people opening their stores for the day.

It had changed a lot while he was away. The street was dreary and there were posters of known Death Eaters posted on some of the shop windows. Looking down the street he could see that some shops had been closed down (to his relief _Quality Quidditch Supplies _was still open" but at the top of the street he could still see the majestic building of Gringotts in the background. He was surprised to see a few people entering and exiting the bank at this time in the morning. Knowing that would have to be his first stop he threw on the robe he had worn the night before and headed down the stairs.

Tom was by the bar again, cleaning some dirty glasses. There were only a few people here. He spotted a family eating breakfast. There seemed to be a woman in her late thirties with shoulder length blond hair and a man in his early forties with short brown hair sitting with two children, a boy and a girl, both of whom looked to be about eleven. The girl spotted him looking at them and whispered to her brother and pointed at him shamelessly. They got up and walked over to him.

"Hello" they said in unison, and Harry smiled, reminded of Fred and George.

"I'm Mark" said the boy

"And I'm Lisa" the girl continued.

"Who are you?" they chorused.

"My name is Harry." Harry said, careful to leave out his last name; he didn't want people to know he was back… just yet. "Are you going to be starting Hogwarts this year?" They both nodded.

"Did you go there?"

"What house were you in?"

"Is it true that _Harry Potter_ went there?" Harry flinched the awe evident in their voices when they said his name, fortunately before he had to answer their mother came over.

"Mark! Lisa! Stop bothering the nice man. Now!" she had a stern voice that reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley and he smiled. Once the two children had seated themselves she turned to him. "I am sorry about that, did they bother you Mr…"

"Call me Harry" Harry said, extending his hand in greeting. She did not seem disturbed by his avoidance of his last name.

"Julia" she said, taking his hand and shaking it with a smile. "Have you been here before? My Husband and here have been coming here for the last two years and seem not to have met you."

"I have been here before, though in… happier times." Harry said grimly. "I am here to claim my inheritance before it is unlawfully passed on."

"Oh I am sorry I did not know that you had suffered a loss, was it in the last attack?"

"No, it is simply from someone who died when I was young. I am seventeen today" Julia's jaw hit the floor when he said he was seventeen.

"So you are a Hogwarts student" she asked warily.

"I was." Harry said simply.

"You left?"

"There was an opportunity I had to take. I hope to complete my final year there." Harry said vaguely but she seemed to accept his answer.

"Well then congratulations are in order, would you care to join my family for breakfast?" she offered.

"I am afraid that I have business to attend to, however if you are still here when I return perhaps you would permit me in taking you and your family to lunch?" Julia thought for a moment before going to her husband and held a quick conversation with him, she returned a moment later.

"That would be wonderful. Perhaps you could tell our children about your time at Hogwarts." Harry nodded and then strode out the door and tapped the correct bricks before he entered the Alley.

If it looked grim from his window, it was worse up close. Wherever he went people would throw him nervous glances, perhaps due to the hood over his face. He made his way up the steps and entered into the familiar bank. He made his way over to a free goblin.

"Is there somewhere we can speak in private, without being overheard?" Harry asked abruptly.

"Follow me" the goblin replied. He set off at a surprisingly brisk pace and Harry kept up. They left the main hall and entered a plush room with a large desk and a few comfortable chairs. "Now what are we here to discuss Mr…?"

"If I talk will the Ministry be informed of any information I give here?" Harry asked.

"If you do not wish the Ministry to be informed then we will not give them the information, nor will we inform anyone else." Harry visibly relaxed and let his hood down.

"Good, now as for my name, I am Mr Potter, but you can call me Harry." Harry paused for a moment to let the information sink in. The goblin did not seem surprised however.

"I wondered when you would be showing up" he said with a smug smile on his face.

"How did you know…" Harry began but the goblin cut him off.

"That you weren't dead?" Harry nodded. "Our vaults are programmed to notify us when the owner passes away, yours did not therefore we knew you weren't dead. Our vaults cannot lie Mr P… Harry." Harry was struck dumb for a moment before he found his voice.

"Good… Well that simplifies things. However I do not have my key." Harry said lamely.

"No matter, we will forge a new one, If you would please cut your palm with this knife," he produced a silver knife from the desk, "and let the blood drop into this bowl" he produced a bowl that looked like a Pensieve and laid it on the desk. Harry picked up the knife and held his hand over the bowl and sliced into his palm, letting a not insignificant amount of blood fill it. The goblin then produced another piece of silver and cut a small sliver from it and dropped it in the bowl. He then proceeded to chant things in Gobbledegook and the bowl pulsated brightly. Through squinted eyes Harry could see the blood flowing into the metal and it grew into the shape of a key.

"Here is your new key Mr Potter; your blood does indeed identify you as the heir to the Potter vaults. Now as it is your seventeenth birthday you gain your full inheritance today." Harry spluttered at this.

"_Full _Inheritance?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, the full Potter fortune is available to you now. Would you like to visit your vault?" Harry nodded weakly. "Very well, Griphook!" A familiar goblin entered through a side door. "Take Mr Potter to his vault Griphook."

Griphook nodded once and left the room with Harry in tow. One wild cart ride later and Harry was in the damp, musky atmosphere of the Gringotts underground. "Key please" Griphook asked. Harry handed it to him and he opened the vault.

Harry's jaw dropped. If it was full before it was nothing compared to now. It had almost tripled in size. Harry filled a bag so it was full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. He was stunned when it replaced itself. When he shot a confused look at Griphook the goblin smugly replied "Interest."

After stumbling back onto Diagon Alley he was seen to the door by Griphook, who said something along the lines of being the Potter representative, he stopped and faced the goblin, startling him slightly. "I would not like anyone, _anyone_ to know of this. If anyone asks about my account please say that it has been taken care of but do not mention that I am alive." Griphook did not object, merely nodded his assent and went inside the bank.

Harry passed by all the shops, making notes of which ones he needed to visit, which was surprisingly few. He really only needed a trunk for his robes, anything else would involve revealing too much information about himself. He also planned on visiting _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ just because he could. He arrived back at The Leaky Cauldron just before noon and found Julia and her family at the bar. She waved at him and he made his way over.

"Hello Harry, did you attend to your business?" Julia asked.

"Yes, I trust your morning was pleasant?" Harry replied politely. This time it was her husband who answered.

"Yes it was; my names Edward, Julia's husband" Edward said, extending a hand in greeting. Harry shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, shall we have lunch, I am sure Tom could fix us something." Upon hearing his name Tom came running in. "Tom could you please make some lunch for the five of us?" Harry asked.

"Of course sir," Tom said before hurrying away to get started. The rest of the day saw Harry explain to Mark and Lisa his life at Hogwarts, emitting certain things. When Julia asked who he thought would be Head Boy and Girl he only replied "One of my best friends while I was there will make Head Girl. She is the smartest, bravest and most loyal student there is at Hogwarts. She deserves it more than anyone." They did not ask about the Head Boy because for the next half hour Harry was unusually silent about the sure-to-be Head Girl of Hogwarts.

**A/N: Yes me again, after my rant at the beginning of this story you are probably thinking 'ARGH! WHEN WILL HE SHUT UP?' Well I am glad to say very soon, just after I have said that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was a little short and as always, don't forget to review. Until next time… **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well it is I, once again. Thank you for all of your reviews for the last chapter. This chapter may be a little odd because I will be jumping from Hermione's, Ron's, Sirius' etc. view to Harry's. Now as for what they have been doing for the past two years, not much so I won't be explaining it, just giving a brief overview. Now onwards…**

Chapter 8- I'm Home

Harry spent the remainder of the summer holiday in Diagon Alley. Julia and her family were called away due to the fact that one of her relatives had become quite ill, leaving Harry quite isolated. Not that he minded. He spent one day roaming the streets of muggle London looking for perhaps some muggle clothes to wear under his robes, his battle gear was not very comfortable for day to day wear.

So it was no surprise that while in muggle London he had entered a department store looking for perhaps a few pairs of jeans, trousers and shirts. He did not expect to be assaulted by a hyperactive shop assistant who had him trapped in the changing rooms for four hours trying on what seemed like half the clothes in the store, but despite her best efforts he would not get a hair cut _or_ change his glasses. However it did not seem to matter much, he got approving looks from many of the young ladies he passed in muggle London.

He hobbled back into The Leaky Cauldron that day with his arms full of clothes bags. Tom shot him a toothless smile, Harry's face was hidden behind the bags so Tom did not see the glare he returned him. After putting his clothes, along with his robes in his trunk he shrunk them all in preparation for tomorrow.

He pulled on his dark red robe, the one he received from Knithsil and made his way downstairs. "I will be leaving early tomorrow morning, how much do I owe you Tom?" Harry asked from underneath his hood.

"Er… I believe about 30 galleons sir." Tom stuttered. Harry was rather intimidating while he was in that robe. Harry withdrew his money bag and counted out fifty galleons and handed them to Tom.

"Take it all, I don't want to hear a word against it; use it to fix the place up, or something, I don't want the money though.

"Th…Thank you sir." Tome stammered. Harry nodded and went up the stairs. He locked his room and dropped to do his exercises. Half an hour and one shower later Harry climbed into bed and began to plot how he was going to announce his return to the wizarding world tomorrow.

Hermione Granger was lying in her bed at Grimmauld Place. Tomorrow she would be off to her final year at Hogwarts. Their letters had arrived a few weeks previously. As she expected she had been made Head Girl, Ron had been made Quidditch Captain. He was slightly disappointed at not getting Head Boy but Hermione's letter said Dumbledore had a special announcement to make at the Start of Term Feast about the Head Boy.

Hermione rolled over trying to get to sleep but her mind was racing. On the morning of Harry's birthday she was having one of her random heart pains when all of a sudden it stopped. She hadn't had another one since; she was wondering why she was suddenly free of the pains which had plagued her at least once every fortnight. Sighing in frustration she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

When she entered she saw Sirius sitting there, hunched over a mug of tea. He looked up to see her enter and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Tea?" he croaked. She looked at him, strangely. It seemed he had been crying.

"No thanks" she said softly. "Sirius, what's wrong" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Nothing you want to hear about" he said with a half smile.

"But I do," she said earnestly. After Harry's death they had become close, like a niece and an uncle. He sighed in defeat.

"I was just thinking that this should have been Harry's final year" he whispered brokenly. This brought tears to her eyes. She too had thought about that, about all the times they had missed. "I just keep wondering, would he have been made a prefect. Would he have been made Quidditch Captain, would he have been made Head Boy like James?" he whispered as tears fell down his face.

Hermione nodded, she had the same thoughts. She never told anyone but she always thought Harry had deserves the honours of Prefectship and Captaincy, not Ron. She _knew_ that he deserved the Head Boy position. She was planning on reminding the Head Boy of that this year. "I wonder those same things Sirius" Hermione said sadly as tears carved their way down her face. Sirius nodded and wiped away his tears as Hermione wiped away hers.

"You should get to bed, big day tomorrow." Sirius said and ushered her out the door. When she got back to her room she found she still couldn't sleep so she did the only thing she could think of. She went over to her bedside drawer and pulled out her necklace, the one made from Harry's last writing. She slipped it over her neck and felt that familiar sense of peace and safety whenever she was around Harry's things. He always used to make her feel safe; it was one of the things she loved about him. Sighing she rolled over and fell asleep dreaming of her raven haired best friend.

Harry grumbled as he awoke at the ungodly hour of 5.00 am. There were still stars in the sky for goodness' sake! He shuffled into the bathroom and tended to his ablutions emerging half an hour later clean and dressed in his battle gear and dark red travelling robe. He was pleased to see that there were no people in Diagon Alley yet. He took his shrunken trunk and stowed it in his pocket and proceed down the stairs.

He found the bar devoid of anyone, including Tom. As much as he regretted doing it he went behind the bar and into Toms living area. Harry did not look around but went into Tom's bedroom and saw the barman sleeping soundly. He tiptoed cautiously up to the bed and shook him awake. Tom's eyes shot open and looked fearfully into Harry's emerald green ones.

"Tom could you help me with one last thing please?" Harry asked gently, "I promise it won't take more than five minutes.

"Of course sir," Tom mumbled sleepily and let Harry lead him into the courtyard outside Diagon Alley.

"Could you please point me in the direction of Hogsmeade Tom?" Harry asked quietly. Tom looked shocked for a moment before raising a shaky hand and pointing it over Gringotts. "Thank you."

"One last thing sir," Tom said before he left.

"Yes Tom," Harry answered politely.

"What's your name?" Toms asked looking at the ground. Harry laughed making Tom look up.

"Harry," Harry said, still laughing.

"Harry what? Sir?"

"You know the answer Tom." Harry said with a smile.

"I do?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"My eyes Tom, think of my eyes." Harry said mysteriously. He then pressed his finger to his lips and transformed into a griffin. With a mighty leap he took off into the air and soared over Gringotts, his powerful form highlighted by the rising sun.

Tom stared for a few moments before it hit him. "Holy shit" was all he said before remembering Harry's last gesture and didn't tell another soul about Harry for the rest of the day. Of course after Harry had revealed himself Tom was telling everyone who would listen about this meeting.

Harry felt good flying again. He was naturally suited to it, or so Knithsil said. It was probably because he spent so much time on a broom. Flying calmed him and it felt good to feel the wind underneath his wings. He changed his course slightly to adjust to the wind that was pushing him slightly to the left. While Tom had only given him a rough direction he had a built in sense of guidance, he would probably be following the same route at the Hogwarts Express as it is the one he took so many time before.

Harry could of course have apparated to Hogsmeade station and walked into the grounds but he decided against it because Aurors were probably prowling the streets if Hogsmeade and would probably stun anyone they heard apparate. Harry also didn't like the idea of going too close to the anti-apparition wards around the school grounds.

Harry flew four a good five hours, adjusting his direction slightly whenever his 'internal compass' changed. He spotted a clearing in the middle of a forest and landed, gouging an arrow in the dirt pointing in which direction he should be heading in. In his griffin form he hunted for some lunch. It did not take him long to find a few rabbits and rats to eat. Somehow the idea of eating them did not repulse him in his Animagus form; he put it down the instincts of the griffin. After eating he changed back into a human and spread out on the grass; listening to the wind rustle the trees.

His mind drifted to what the other students of Hogwarts would be doing right now. He could almost see Hermione giving instructions to the prefects as the train pulled out from the station.

The rest of his flight was uneventful; he strayed to close to the Hogwarts Express at one point and had to veer off before he could be seen. He landed just outside Hogsmeade and made his way up to the castle. He could already hear Dumbledore's announcements, bringing him back to all the times he had heard them. He pulled the hood over his head and chanted something so he melted out of sight. He desperately wanted to see what everyone's reactions would be. He smiled at the thought.

Hermione was not happy. Irritated was not a word that could be used in this situation. Fuming was an understatement. She was downright bloody furious. _When I get to Hogwarts I am going to hex that old man into oblivion!_ she thought while surveying the chaos around her.

In the Head's compartment on the Hogwarts Express there were two prefects from each house, from the fifth to seventh years, except Gryffindor which only had one seventh year prefect, Ron Weasley. The reason she was fuming was because there was no Head Boy in sight. She had went to the driver to ask where he was only to be told that for some reason there wasn't one this year.

So poor Hermione was trying to give out instructions to prefects who were not listening to her. Without a Head Boy she was no intimidating enough to be respected, therefore _some_ prefects were ignoring her and making very hard for others to listen. _Oh fuck it all_, she thought exasperatedly.

"RIGHT! EVERYONE OUT! THE HEADMASTER WILL HEAR OF THIS LATER!" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice. It had the desired effect as the prefects filed out of the car grumbling about something until only her, Ron, Ginny and Luna Lovegood, a sixth year prefect from Ravenclaw remained, Ginny had been made a prefect for Gryffindor last year.

"It's ok Hermione" Ron said soothingly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Half way through their sixth year Ron had admitted his feelings to Hermione. While she didn't feel the same it made a good distraction from her brooding over Harry, and it was nice to be liked in that way. She had talked herself into agreeing that if she stuck at it maybe she would feel the same. It wasn't working, but Ron didn't need to know that.

The train journey passed without incidence, Neville and Parvati dropped by for a while before heading back to his compartment but other than that not much happened, except for one thing. As they neared Hogwarts and they had to start changing into their robes Ron had left so that they had some privacy.

She did not know what made her do it but she looked out the window and high above her she saw a great shape moving across the sky, almost following the train, before veering off quite suddenly. The mystery creature puzzled her for the rest of the trip but soon she was sitting in the Great Hall watching as the new students were sorted. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor gained quite a number this year. Dumbledore stood up once more and raised his hand for silence.

"To our new students, I say welcome. To our old students, I say welcome back! Just a few announcements before tonight's feast, Firstly I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless they are accompanied by a teacher. Secondly Mr Filch would like to remind everyone that Portable Swamps from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes have been added to the banned list of items. The full list is on display outside his office and on your common room notice board.

As Always we will be holding a ball here at Christmas, it is open to students from the third year and above, though younger students may attend if invited. I would also like you to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin who has decided to return to teach once again." There was light applause as well as a cheer from the Gryffindor table.

"Now some of you may have noticed that this year no Head Boy was chosen." Hermione sat up straighter in her seat and turned watched Dumbledore like a hawk.

"This is not true. The Head Boy is chosen by the School, and the School did choose someone, however he is not hear to receive it. We could pass on Prefectship to someone else" his gaze flickered to Ron "but not this. The Head Boy this year should have been Harry Potter." Dumbledore finished and hushed whispers broke out around the Hall. Ron looked like he had been slapped when he found he only got to be a prefect because Harry had 'died' while Hermione was just gazing blankly at her plate, not wanting the tears to fall.

"That does not give anyone an excuse to-" but Dumbledore was cut off as a Thunderclap rang through the Great Hall. The doors burst open and a lightning bolt seemed to jump from the ceiling as it struck the exact center of the hall, followed by four others, one for each of the Houses. Dumbledore was up in a flash, his wand turned into a staff and pointing at the doors.

"DO NOT MOVE OR I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO USE FORCE!" Dumbledore Thundered making everyone shiver at this voice and the power he seemed to be exuding. "STATE YOUR NAME AND INTENTIONS! NOW!" Before he could say another thing there was a flash of fire and a note appeared on his plate. He looked around and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny had also received them. He picked it up, and after reading it did the one thing he could do. He laughed.

**A/N: Hello again! Well Harry is back, sort of. I was trying to think a good place to end it and there seemed pretty good. Anyway I hope you liked it and as always keep the reviews up! Until the next chapter…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Due to demand and my own hyper imagination I have written two chapters today, just because I am feeling kind and don't feel like making you wait until tomorrow. For some of you the last chapter was a bit of a disappointment so hopefully this will make up for it. Onward…**

Chapter 9- The Welcoming Committee

Nobody dared to move, only daring to breath as Dumbledore read the note which had appeared before him. The only people whose eyes weren't on him were three Gryffindor's each with their own notes. The deafening silence was broken as Dumbledore laughed. It was a good natured laugh, like he was laughing at a joke. Nobody else could see what was funny about this situation; they could only guess what was in his note…

Dumbledore read his note with caution; the first time he read it he wasn't sure if he had seen correctly. But he had. On his plate was a note that said a few simple sentences, in writing he could never forget.

_It has been awhile hasn't it? I do hope Tom has been behaving himself; he can get rather annoying at times. I seem to have picked up a trick or two, remember the Mirror? I have one question, did you __really__ see socks?_

Dumbledore laughed all of his cares away. In his mind he was joining the dots, coming to the conclusion that Harry may have been where he went, or somewhere similar. He would have to ask him. All he knew was that right now his world had got a little brighter. He cast his eyes around the room and saw Ron with a confused look on his face, Ginny with a look of realization and Hermione…Hermione was crying. A smile was evident on her face, it showed in her eyes, along with hope. Hope that he was truly back and that this wasn't some cruel joke.

Daring to hope, he raised his staff and uttered the counter to the spell which would render Harry invisible. If Harry appeared then it would prove his theory, if not… well someone had indeed played a cruel joke.

A beam of light shot from Dumbledore's staff and seemed to hit thin air, but after a few seconds a tall man in red robes appeared, standing quite calmly by the doors. There was another flash of fire and another note dropped onto his plate.

_Figured it out then?_

Dumbledore smiled and nodded in the man's direction. He made his way around the staff table wordlessly and down, passed the tables, ignoring the looks of the hundreds of students and stopped in front of the man. From underneath his hood he caught a glimpse of familiar emeralds before the man raised his hands and grasped his hood.

Ever so slowly Harry lifted it off and let it fall to his back. He lifted up his fringe to expose the scar he bore. Both he and Dumbledore surveyed each other before smiling slightly.

"Welcome back Harry." Dumbledore said softly. Before Harry could reply he heard two squeals and the patter of feet on the stone floor. A moment later he was tackled to the ground as a pair of arms was thrown around him. He could tell it was Hermione from the jolt his stomach gave but seeing her curly brown hair confirmed it.

"Harry! Where were you all this time? We all thought you were dead? Are you dead? How did you get here? What have you been doing all this time? Are you real?" she whispered the last part, just for him and Dumbledore to hear. The momentary giddiness he experienced from having Hermione on top of him faded.

"Yes Hermione, I am real" he said softly while stroking her hair. She hugged him tighter.

"Are you going to go anywhere?" she asked in a very small and scared voice that pulled at his heart. Her hug was almost cutting off his air supply, like if she let go he would disappear again.

"No Hermione, I'm here to stay" he whispered in her ear and she relaxed her grip on him just enough so he could pick them up. Once on their feet she buried her head in his shoulder and gave him one final squeeze before looking up into his eyes.

Harry could not explain what he felt at that moment but he felt like a hole in his life had jus been filled, something he had missed for two longs years had just been returned and he never wanted to let go of it again. They hugged again, it was desperate this time and she whispered in his ear, "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Hermione." An amused cough brought them back to reality. Hermione let go of him, looking slightly flustered and her peered around to see Dumbledore smiling, Remus beaming, Ginny was blushing furiously and Ron seemed to have briefly annoyed look at Harry hugging Hermione before breaking into a wide grin. Ginny then stepped forwards and hugged him lightly which he returned making her blush deeper.

"No mate, the Cannons didn't win while you were away. Sorry to disappoint you." Ron said and Harry laughed before they shared a brotherly hug. Remus stepped forwards with tears in his eyes.

"Wait until Sirius hears about this. He took your 'death' rather hard you know." Remus said before pulling him into a rough embrace. Harry nodded and turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't suppose Gryffindor tower has an extra bed does it sir?" Harry asked smiling at his Headmaster.

"We will put one there for you Harry." Dumbledore said kindly. There was an awkward silence before the two embraced briefly. Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and turned to the Great Hall and addressed the students.

"It seems their will be a Head Boy after all this year. I give you Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called to the students. There was a moment of silence before a cheer erupted; starting at the Gryffindor table and ending with the second year Slytherin's, the older ones remained silent. Instead of dying down it swelled until it became a roar. Dumbledore let it continue for a moment before motioning for silence. Before Dumbledore could speak Harry put a hand on his arm and shook his head before speaking himself.

"I would like to say, it is good to be back." A cheer erupted again, but not as loud. "However I will not be talking about what I have been doing these last two years. I will ask you kindly to not pester me for information; you will not get an answer." Harry's speech was met with a stunned silence. He seemed to be exuding power like Dumbledore had earlier.

Dumbledore jumped in at the silence and spoke again. "It would be wise to honour Mr Potter's wishes, but this should not delay us any longer, as I know some of you are beginning to remember you stomachs. Tuck in." And with that the plates were filled with food as Harry remembered and he smiled.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way back to Gryffindor table but before Harry followed he caught sound of a voice he hadn't heard for two years. It still pissed him off.

"Of course my father was talking with the minister the other day. Gets on well with Scrimgeour. We've had him over for dinner and everything." Harry froze and turned his head towards the voice. Sitting amongst the seventh year Slytherin's was the white blond head of Draco Malfoy. He called upon his Legilimency powers and waited for Draco to turn around. After a few moments he turned his head and caught Harry's eye, he was half way through a sneer when Harry attacked.

Flashes passed before his eyes before he came to a memory of his father. He was talking to Draco, about something. Harry felt Draco's shields flare up but he crushed them. After a few moments of struggling he heard part of the conversation.

"_Asked them where Potter was, didn't know. Killed his brute of an Uncle and Aunt myself, Bella dispatched his cousin I believe"_

Harry was shocked enough to be thrown out of Draco's mind. After a few moments the information processed. Draco's father had killed his Aunt and Uncle and had been responsible for the death of his cousin. He didn't like his family but he didn't want them dead. All of this made its way through Harry's body and the whole Hall went quiet as he walked towards Malfoy who looked scared shitless.

"Where is he?" Harry growled in a deathly tone. Draco paled but said nothing. "WHERE?" Harry roared, inched from Draco's face. Draco still said nothing so Harry forced him to look in his eye before using Legilimency again. He got a brief memory of Malfoy Manor before letting Draco slump in his seat.

He marched away from the Slytherin table and paused at the doors of the Hall. "I'm out hunting scum. I should be back tomorrow. Don't follow me"

And with that he stormed out of the castle, apparating as soon as he was out of the grounds.

Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the parlour of his luxurious home. In his right hand was clutched a glass of red wine while the other hand was twirling his wand around. He was staring into the fire when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Elf" Lucius spat and a small, dishevelled looking house elf appeared. "Go answer the door and bring them to me." The house elf disappeared with a crack and a moment later appeared leading a stranger in a dark red cloak. "Welcome dear guest, I am Lucius Malfoy, master of this house. What may I do for you?" Lucius said in his most sincere tone.

"You can bring back my family" the man snarled from under his cloak. He pulled off his hood and revealed a pair of emerald green eyes that were blazing with fury.

"What are you talking about?" Lucius said in an icy tine while slowly bringing his wand up behind his back.

Harry pushed his fringe up so Lucius could get a good look at his scar before summoning his staff and blasting Lucius through a wall. Surprisingly Lucius got back up and threw a killing curse at Harry.

"I thought you died along with the rest of your pathetic family" Lucius hissed as he dodged a jet of orange light and retaliated with a stunner.

Harry dodged it. "Nope, but I plan on getting vengeance" Harry growled and shot a bright blue beam at Lucius followed by a sickly yellow one. Lucius dived out of the way of the first spell only to be hit by the second. He shrieked in pain before Harry raised his staff and he became still. Harry shrunk his staff back into a wand. "_Incarcerous_" Harry muttered and shot binding ropes at Lucius. With a flick of his wand he sent him off two Azkaban for the guards to find. His left sleeve was rolled up so the Dark Mark was visible. Harry walked out the door and turned around as he spotted the house elf who had let him in.

"Hey there what's your name?" he asked kindly. The elf flinched before answering.

"Master is not giving me a name, I is being too young" it said miserably. Harry's heart went out to it.

"Well your master is gone now. How about I take you somewhere where you won't need to see him again?" Harry said, in that same kind voice. The elf looked at him with happiness in his eyes.

"Yes please sir" it squeaked happily. Harry grasped its shoulder and apparated both of them back to Hogsmeade. The elf looked around nervously all the way up to the castle.

It was empty inside, but the clock did show it was passed 11.00 pm. He followed the familiar path to the Headmasters office. He reached the stone Gargoyle when he realised he didn't know the password. To his surprise it sprung open at his approach. Still leading the elf he knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore's tired voice. "Come in"

Harry entered to find the study exactly the same from all the other times except for one thing. A pair of old robes hung on the wall above his desk. A pair of _his_ old robes. Dumbledore's voice brought him back to reality. "Can I help you Harry?"

"Er… not me sir, but perhaps her" and Harry motioned towards the elf. "Lucius Malfoy was her last owner, and well, here she is." Harry finished lamely.

"I take it you took care of Lucius?" Harry nodded,

"He killed my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin sir." Harry said defensively. Dumbledore surveyed him over his half moon spectacles.

"Have you been training with them Harry?" he asked wearily.

"I will discuss this with you tomorrow sir. I have had a long flight today." Harry said evasively. Dumbledore nodded.

"As you wish Harry. Now as to the reason why you came here, I will employ her here. I shall have Dobby help her get settled. I shall see you when you deem necessary."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said quietly and got up to leave.

"Oh and Harry?" Dumbledore called. Harry spun on his heel and faced him.

"Yes Professor?"

"We will be holding a duelling club this year. It starts in a week's time. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you Professor. Goodnight." Harry said and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Harry" Dumbledore said softly. After Harry had left he got up and made his way over to Fawkes. "He _has_ changed hasn't he?" The majestic bird just looked at him and rubbed its head against his forearm, making Dumbledore chuckle. He could tell that things were going to be very interesting this year.

**A/N: Well the end of another chapter, again… Well don't forget to review and I will talk to you again tomorrow, I can't manage three in one day, well, not today at least… Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well first I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter! The trio will be re-united, properly this time. Onwards…**

Chapter 10- First Day Back

Harry awoke the next morning, not in the Gryffindor Tower as he thought, but in an odd room that looked exactly like it, except there were no other beds, and the absence of Ron's snoring. He got up and walked over to a partition which held a shower, sink and a toilet. After tending to his ablutions he found his trunk at the foot of his bed.

He pulled out a black set of robes with the emblem of scythes and an hourglass on it and put it on. When he turned around he came face to face, well, knee to face with a familiar looking house elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked. The elf broke into a smile as tears of joy ran down his face.

"The great Harry Potter remembers" he squealed as he hugged Harry's leg. After a few minutes of coaxing him he managed to pry Dobby off of his leg.

"Er Dobby, why are you here, and why am I here? And where _is_ here?" Harry asked confusedly.

"We is being in the Room of Requirements Harry Potter sir!" Dobby squeaked, "And you is here because Dobby found you asleep outside the portrait of the large miss sir!"

"Oh, so what time is it?" Harry asked, not bothering to ask about what the Room of Requirement was, or why he was asleep outside the Fat Lady's portrait. He knew that, he didn't have the password.

"It is 7.30 Harry Potter sir, and you should be in the Great Hall before the Professor hands out the time tables!" Dobby said, a touch of urgency creeping into his voice.

"OK Dobby, how long do I have?" Harry laughed.

"2 minutes Harry Potter sir!" That sobered Harry up.

"Oh shit" Dobb's eyes grew wide at the language but Harry didn't care. Being late on his first day back would not be a good thing.

"Dobby can help Harry Potter!" Dobby said proudly.

"Could you Dobby, you'd be a lif-" But the rest of Harry's sentence was lost as Dobby grabbed the hem of his robes and apparated them with a loud _crack_ to the Great Hall where many students gaped at Harry and the house elf. "Well talk about making an entrance" Harry muttered.

"I have to be going now Harry Potter sir, but just call my name if you is needing me!" Dobby squeaked and with a _crack_ vanished.

"Mr Potter!" the clipped voice of Professor McGonagall rang out across the Hall. Harry swore under his breath and turned to face her with a smile on his face. "If you have finished greeting the house elves perhaps you would like to join your housemates for breakfast?" Harry grinned. _Same old McGonagall._

Harry made his way over to Gryffindor table and seated himself next to two first years, who happened to recognise him.

"Harry"

"Harry!" they said excitedly and he turned around to see Mark and Lisa.

"Oh hi guys!" he said with false cheeriness. He had enough hero worshipping with Colin and Dennis Creevy.

"You never told us you were Harry _Potter_" they said with awe in their voices.

"Yeah well," Harry said but he was saved from elaborating when Dumbledore motioned for him to come over. "Bye guys," he said hastily. He made his way over to the Head table, ignoring the glares he received from Professor Snape. _Same old Snape._

"Now Harry I believe we have to discuss your timetable." Dumbledore said, observing him over the top of his half moon glasses. "I take it _they_ taught you in our curriculum?" _That and more_, Harry thought, but he nodded. "Good, now if you would kindly write down which lessons you would like to take I will put you in now." Dumbledore waved his hand and a blank parchment and quill appeared.

Harry opted for Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Ancient Runes. He opted for Ancient Runes because it was the High Elves who devised them; Harry was probably more proficient than the Professor in that class. He had also opted for Potions because while he was away he found he quite enjoyed brewing them away from Snape's tyranny, he planned on showing the Potions master up this year.

Harry passed the list back to Dumbledore who nodded and tapped the parchment with his wand, transforming it into a timetable. "You almost have the exact same timetable as Ms Granger, except she has Arithmancy when you have Care of Magical Creatures if memory serves," he looked at Professor McGonagall questioningly who nodded. "Off you go, Charms first Harry." Harry nodded and turned to leave, but Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder, "Don't forget this Harry" he said with that damned twinkle in his eye. In his hand was a gold badge with the Hogwarts emblem and the letter HB printed on the front.

Harry took it and pinned it on the front of his robes. "Thank you Professor," he muttered softly. He put his timetable in his pocket and went over to Gryffindor table, taking his previous seat. He sensed a barrage of questions coming on so he dismissed the unknown students with a wave of his hand, and proceeded to fill his plate with bacon, eggs, sausages, and kippers, all of his old favourites.

He ate quickly, and seeing he had fifteen minutes to get to Charms he walked out of the Hall. The next moment he was tackled to the ground with a bone crushing hug.

Hermione awoke at 6.30 as usual on a school day. As she was Head Girl she wanted to make an example of proper behaviour. After showering and dressing she made her way to the common room at 7.00, in good time where she was greeted with a chaste kiss from Ron.

She noticed something wrong then. Or she finally took notice. It wasn't any different from the others, but it didn't feel right. Before she could ponder on this further she was met by an excited Parvati.

"Come _on _Hermione!" she urged.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked, though pleased at her keenness to start the school day.

"Because _Harry_ will be there" she said dreamily. This woke Hermione right up and she nearly fled for the Great Hall right then if it wasn't for the anchor that had become Ron's hand.

"So" Ron said stupidly.

"_So?_" Parvati said incredulously.

"It's only Harry" Ron said indifferently, "I mean I've missed him but still, its just Harry."

"_Just Harry_?" Parvati exclaimed. "He's not _Just Harry_; he is the new and improved Harry!"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked; ignoring the looks the girls of Gryffindor Tower were giving him which plainly said they thought he was as thick as two short planks.

"HE'S HOT RON!" Parvati screamed, along with three or four other girls, Hermione was nearly crying with having to keep her mouth shut.

"Really?" Ron said in a surprised voice. He didn't get an answer. The girls just huffed and went their ways, Hermione dragging Ron out with Parvati by her side. He could be heard muttering 'women' under his breath, along with the rest of the males in Gryffindor Tower.

When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione was disappointed to see Harry wasn't at the Gryffindor table, from the annoyed sigh from her side, so was Parvati. Nevertheless breakfast was as usual, with Ron eating everything he could reach. About half an hour later Professor McGonagall was handing timetables out, from hers Hermione could see she had double Charms, then Arithmancy followed by double Potions in the afternoon. She only had Charms with Ron today and Parvati had Divination when she had Arithmancy.

Before she could make her way up to Charms there was a loud _crack_ and Harry, with Dobby clutching onto the hem of his robe appeared. Promptly everyone turned and gaped at the sight before Dobby disappeared again. Before anything else could happen Professor McGonagall had called him over to the table. It was then she realised that the space which was next to her had been occupied by a fourth year who she was itching to kick out so Harry could sit next to her.

She hoped he would sit near them so she could at least scold him for disappearing last night but to her, and many girls dismay he went and sat with the first years at the other end of the table, who stopped him from getting breakfast, by bombarding him with questions, adding two more people onto her hex list.

The eggs which were on her fork had gone cold now as she continued to watch him talk to the headmaster and then finally get some food. Ron meanwhile had been helping himself to a fourth helping of bacon and sneaking food off of her plate when she wasn't looking. When she gazed around the hall she saw many girls with a dreamy look on there face as they gazed shamelessly at Harry.

When Hermione saw him get up she itched to follow him but it took a minute of waiting for Ron to finish before she could drag him out of the Hall. Fortunately Parvati seemed to be in the lead so she could pass this off as catching up with her friend.

When she saw him pause for a moment she let go of Ron's hand and ran to him, tackling him in a hug which brought them both to the ground. "Where did you go to last night? So much for 'I'm not leaving again!' Honestly!" she said into his shoulder.

"Come on Hermione, give him a break." Ron said, sounding slightly jealous. When she surfaced she saw Parvati smiling at her before wiping the look off of her face. "How've you bin mate?" Ron asked clapping him on the back.

"Oh just fine" Harry replied dryly. "So Parvati seems you took my place while I was away" Harry said with a smirk. She blushed before nodding, "Well looks like I'll have to be filled in. What's been happening?" his eyes roamed around each of them, finishing and resting on Hermione.

Before Hermione could start to answer Ron opened his mouth and did something only he could do. He stuck _everyone's_ foot in it. "Well mate, for a start me and Hermione are dating" He said proudly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

The effect was instantaneous. The smile slid from Harry's face as he felt his heart slip right through his stomach and to the dungeons below them. Catching himself he hastily put on a small, half smile and closed off his eyes, something he had done frequently in Etherlon. Whereas before they showed his emotions perfectly they now turned emotionless and cold. If he gazed at you like this it seemed like he was studying your very soul. The change made Hermione and Parvati shiver, it was like Harry had put a mask on, and he was almost unrecognizable. Ron was fortunate enough to be too oblivious to notice.

"Oh" he said; his voice devoid of emotion, not bitter, not angry, and not sad. It was like Hermione had been slapped round the face and she flinched slightly. When he next spoke his voice was carefully light, enough to fool non observant people, like Ron, into thinking he was cheerful. "I am happy for you two. About time is all I can say. I saw it coming for years; annoyed it didn't happen sooner, would have saved me having to split myself between you. You are made for each other. Just let me be best man at the wedding" he said with a knowing smile that didn't get anywhere near his eyes.

Hermione almost wanted to cry. He left never knowing how she felt about him, how she _feels_ about him. He felt the same way yet he thought that it was Ron who her heart had chosen. She knew he was saying those things to convince himself more than anything. Parvati seemed to be equally stunned.

Inwardly Harry was cursing Knithsil for every second he let him believe Hermione felt the same way about him that he felt about her and his was cursing him for each second of heartache he would endure for the rest of his life. He never let the guard on his eyes or voice drop though. In a light tone, one he chose to display casualness he spoke again. "So…Charms next?" he asked.

The casualness of his tone stung Hermione again, he didn't know he was doing it, but he was slowly breaking her heart. Ron spoke again. She was glad this time; she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"You've got it as well?" Harry nodded. "Cool!" Without waiting for an answer he turned on his heel and walked off. Well _he_ walked at the speed everyone else ran at. It took a few precious seconds for them to realise he had left so quickly and then they set off at a slightly more sedate pace.

When they reached the classroom they found him talking to Lavender Brown who was batting her eyelids at him. His expression was still unreadable. The bell rang and they all filed in, Hermione tried to save Harry a seat, but so did all the other girls on the class, and it just so happened that he sat in the furthest one away from Hermione, next to a very excited Lavender Brown.

He only looked at her once in that lesson, and when she looked him in the eye his guard dropped for a brief second and she saw one thing. Pain.

**A/N: There we go, it is approximately 10:00pm here in England when I am finishing this and I hope that it is not reflected in my writing! I must say I feel sorry for Harry, even thought I am writing it, which is weird yet oddly easy to write him in pain like this. Ah well, don' forget to review and tell me what you think! Until next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for your review for the last chapter, it really keeps me going. Anyway here we are with a broken hearted Harry, what's going to happen? Onwards…**

Chapter 11- The Duelling Club

Harry was barely seen over the next week. He was still staying in the Room of Requirement. He was awake an hour before everyone else and in that time he would continue to exercise as Knithsil told him to. He would be at breakfast before anyone else from his year and as soon as people started to drift in he would mysteriously disappear, which ignored his female fans greatly. After that he would not be seen until the start of class where he would sit in isolation, or next to like Dean, Seamus or Lavender, though when he did have to sit next to someone he seemed to prefer Neville, he was certainly friendlier to him than anyone else. His contact with Hermione, Ron and Parvati had become nothing more than the occasional nod of greeting in the hallway.

He had also taken to wandering into the castle late at night, sometimes missing dinner entirely yet it never showed. For all of his late night wanderings he only sported a few cuts, and one particularly nasty gash along his left leg. Needless to say Hermione was beside herself.

"What does he think he is playing at?" she hissed to Ron one Defence Against the Dark Arts as he briefly nodded in their direction, just to show he had seen them. Parvati got an oddly sympathetic look in her eye as she looked at him. His eyes were still closed off; nothing he said or did reached them, in this lesson the look was perfect as it was impossible to read his moves.

"Just give him some time Hermione, every morning he looks a bit more beat up, he is probably doing something important for Dumbledore" Ron said casually as he tried and failed to produce a shield to block a curse from Hermione.

"You need to control your wand movement more Ron" Hermione admonished, "But that still doesn't give him a reason to ignore us! I mean we are his best friends!" Hermione insisted, deflecting one of Ron's hexes, accidentally to Neville who Harry saved by producing a shining silver shield.

"You mean _were_ his best friends." Parvati said thoughtfully. This made both Ron and Hermione drop their guard and look at her. "Well he has been gone for two years,_ two years_ guys. I mean in that time he probably made new friends; he may have more in common with them. Two years ago he may have considered you his best friends but now I am surprised if he still does" she said simply.

Hermione looked at the floor. _Harry wouldn't forget us like that_, she thought, _would he?_

_We did,_ another voice in her head said. _We forgot all about him_. Hermione shook her head, trying to silence the voice but the thought still remained. _We __wanted__ to forget about him. We even tired to forget our feelings for him. We wanted nothing to do with him!_

As much as Hermione tried she couldn't argue with the voice. It was all true, she had wanted to completely stop thinking about him, it hadn't worked but she had tried. She _wanted_ to erase all those years of friendship. Before she could continue her inner debate Ron spoke up.

"Harry wouldn't do that though, he's not like that." Hermione's inner voice quietened. It was true, that wasn't Harry.

"When _you_ knew him he wouldn't do that. Two years can change someone. He has changed, believe it or not." Parvati said grimly. It was obvious she didn't want to upset them, she was just telling the truth, and it hurt.

_She's right_, Hermione thought sadly. Before her thoughts could go any further the bell rang. They made their way out of the classroom and down to the Great Hall for dinner. When they entered they spotted Harry seated next to some fifth years who were flirting shamelessly with him and he would smile politely occasionally but otherwise he would stay silent. He did look very lonely.

The trio managed to get some seats near him. He did not look their way once throughout the entire meal. When dinner ended the entire First and Second years departed due to the fact the duelling club was stating tonight. Dumbledore rose and motioned for silence.

"Now as you are all aware the Duelling Club starts tonight. However this will be different because a normal Professor will not be teaching it. Instead it will be someone I have hired for the job after seeing his abilities a few years ago. I would have asked him to come earlier however he said that he had prior engagements. I am happy to say they are over and I would like to introduce you to Professor Ashwrath."

Harry's jaw hit the floor as Knithsil stepped out of the shadows with his hood drawn over his head. He clapped his hands briefly and directed everyone's attention to the sky which showed a brief picture of him without his hood on, in Etherlon. The sky returned to normal a moment later and Knithsil lowered his hood revealing the same Elf Harry had trained with the last two years. Without a word he brought his scythe out and made all the tables join to make a duelling platform. While all this was happening the other Professors had made their way to the back of the room.

Knithsil made his way onto the stage and spoke to the Hall. "I am Professor Ashwrath, you will call me that or sir." He said, his eyes sweeping over the Hall, resting for a moment on Harry who stared back with his own emotionless eyes. "Now I am here to teach you how to fight. This will not be easy, but it is necessary. You will not see except on the days when the club is held. However this does not mean I cannot give out detentions or deduct house points, I can. Be warned." A shiver went around the Hall. Hermione briefly saw Harry's eyes and they had the same look as Knithsil's. Their jaws were even set in a similar way.

"Now before I start has anyone seen a real duel; not a kiddie duel, but a fierce one, with evenly matched participants? Knithsil asked, his eyes roaming over the students. Nobody raised their hands. "Well we have a problem. I will pick two people I think to be of equal strength and we shall see them duel. Now lets see…" Knithsil jumped down and roamed throughout the students. When he reached Harry he tapped him on the shoulder and Harry wordlessly followed him. As they walked Knithsil spoke just loud enough so only Harry could hear. "I will explain later, for now just use wizard spells." He continued to make his way around the hall until he stopped in front of Professor Dumbledore. "Would you be kind enough to duel this young man Albus?" he asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Perhaps another time, I do not fancy being on the end of Harry's wand" Dumbledore said lightly, Knithsil did not crack a smile.

"If you do not duel him, I will, do you want that?" Knithsil asked seriously.

"Go ahead Knithsil." Dumbledore said merrily.

Knithsil nodded and led Harry back to the stage, speaking so only he could hear again. "Just like sparring in Etherlon Harry, but start with wizarding spells." Harry nodded slightly to show he understood. They made their way up onto the stage where Knithsil motioned for silence, quieting the students who were whispering about the latest development.

"Now as Professor Dumbledore said he would not duel Mr Potter I am the only one who I trust to match to his power. If you would all gather around the stage please." They did as he said so all the students were ringing the fighters.

Harry pulled out his wand and faced Knithsil who was standing with his scythe. They both slowly bowed, maintaining eye contact waiting for someone to give the signal. Dumbledore ended up doing the honours and they were off like lightning.

Harry sent two stunners in rapid succession only to have them avoided by Knithsil who responded with a supercharged stunner. He dived to the side as he felt the air vibrating with its energy. Harry quickly conjured a golden sphere to protect himself from the orange beam Knithsil fired and broke it with a purple coloured beam which Knithsil batted to the side lazily, and twirled his scythed, slicing the air with its blade and Harry started to feel the air leave his lungs.

As quickly as he could he brought the air surrounding him into his direct area and sent rapid stunners at Knithsil, making him block and avoid them. Eventually Knithsil broke free and fired a curse back which Harry banished with a flick of his wand. They continued like this for at least twenty minutes before Harry got tired of being less powerful.

His anger at Knithsil had been growing all the time. Anger at not being told why he was not told Knithsil would be helping at Hogwarts this year, anger at not using his full strength, but mostly anger at having Knithsil 'lie' to him about Hermione. Focusing all of it he transformed his wand into a staff and sent an orange beam at him, making Knithsil conjure a large shield which cracked and broke, but took the brunt of the spell so Knithsildid not stay down long enough to give Harry a decent chance at a follow up.

The battle started to even out but Harry was feeling a familiar exhaustion at using his staff and knew that he would not be able to last much longer. His eyes were still emotionless but he was still afraid Knithsil would see his tiredness and take advantage of it. Doing something he never thought he would do. He raised his staff and cried "_Expelliarmus_!"to his surprise Knithsil sent a blue beam at him and the effect was the same. Both of their weapons flew from their hands and landed behind them.

Not daring to turn around Harry charged at Knithsil, only to find he was doing the same. It quickly turned into a fight like they had so many times before. Harry evaded all of Knithsil's attacks while his were blocked. Wanting to end it as his muscles were screaming in pain he drew back his first and ploughed into deep into Knithsil's face as Knithsil's foot struck his.

They both flew backwards and landed by their weapons. Harry grabbed his staff and rolled into position and pointed it at Knithsil, only to find his doing the same at the other end of the platform. "How about we each cast one final spell Mr Potter and decide on a winner afterwards?" Knithsil called.

"Fine by me!" Harry answered. As he suspected Knithsil cast straight away so he did too. An orange beam met a green one in mid air as they both tried to force the spell against their opponent. Harry knew he had lost. He was too tired and his staff was draining him. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears and his vision was hazy. He slowly felt himself slip to the floor and drop his staff with a 'clang' as the two spells rushed over him.

The next thing he saw was Professor Dumbledore's eyes gazing at him over half moon spectacles. He was still in the Great Hall and from the chattering of students the Duelling Club was still going on. He looked up and saw Hermione, face pale and a scared look on her face and he felt his heart slip down into his stomach again as he saw her holding Ron's hand. It was then he realised he had let the guard on his eyes drop and he put them back up and turned to face Dumbledore who had a strange look in his eye.

"I assume you were wondering why you were tired out?" he asked. Harry nodded and Dumbledore turned to the room. "I must speak to Mr Potter alone briefly, he will return here afterwards. The students dispelled and Dumbledore led Harry to a chamber off the Great Hall.

"Now Harry what _they_ didn't tell you is that while you are here using s staff drains our magical strength which drains our physical strength, hence you feel tired. I would suggest using your wand more often and only use your staff in emergencies." Harry nodded. "Now I won't ask you to talk about your journey however if you wish to just ask. Now I daresay your friends are waiting for you."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Harry said. He made to leave when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Good duel Harry" he said kindly.

Harry nodded briefly and exited only to be assaulted by many students, mostly girls asking if he was alright. "If you don't leave Mr Potter alone I will duel you next!" Knithsil yelled over the noise. This had the desired effect as everyone promptly backed off. "Now because Mr Potter performed so well he will be giving you advice in your duels today, remember, a duel doesn't end just because someone has lost their wand." Knithsil finished.

One by one people paired off and Harry circulated with Knithsil and the teachers giving people pointers. Once he had circled twice and avoided Ron, Parvati and Hermione each time he grudgingly made his way over to them. After all Ron's technique was getting worse not better as he tried to hex Hermione.

"You need to bend you knees more and flow though you movements Ron." Harry admonished. "You two Hermione. Parvati you must use more force and more willpower, it will give you better results" he said before starting to walk away.

"That's it then?" Ron called. Harry froze and turned around. "That's all you have to say after two years?" Harry sighed, but kept his eyes closed to them.

"I will arrange a time when we can all meet and I will tell you what has happened. As we have tomorrow off how about them?" Harry asked before turning on his heel and striding away without waiting for an answer.

**A/N: Well there we are; one more chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter brings the talk with his old friends as well as some other people. Don't forget to review! Until next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi, Thanks for all you reviews! I do mean them all. I would also like to thank 'mike' for continuing to read my story after my earlier, er… disagreements with one of his reviews. However I will admit if it had not been for his review I would not have tried to 'raise my game'. So here we are; the talk between old friends, what will happen? Only one way to find out. Onward… **

Chapter 12- Harry speaks at last

The next day Harry was not seen at breakfast. Hermione thought he had forgotten his promise but as soon as Ron, Parvati and herself stepped out of the Great Hall there was a flash of fire and Ron received a note. He read it once and then, seeing Hermione's and Parvati's questioning looks read it aloud.

"_Ron, please meet me at the Quidditch pitch at 1.00pm, bring whoever you think should hear the story. Dumbledore will also be there. I will see you then. Harry."_ Ron finished reading at put the note in his pocket. "So I suppose that is you two and that is it" he said. Hermione and Parvati nodded their agreement.

Hermione felt a little hurt after reading the letter. _Why didn't he send one to me? _she thought miserably, _I'm his friend as well!_

As much as she tried Hermione could not find Harry throughout the whole day. 1.00pm couldn't come quick enough for her but when it did come she, Ron and Parvati found Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Lupin. "I assume you were invited to this gathering?" Dumbledore said merrily. They all nodded sheepishly and set off towards the Quidditch pitch. When they got there they saw Harry sitting in the exact center of it, seemingly unaware of them.

His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. They watched him for a moment before he spoke. "I know you are there" he said calmly. The sound of his voice made them jump; it was like he was calling out to them from a great distance away. "Everyone come and take a seat" he said and chairs rose out of the pitch, leaving him on the ground in the exact center of a circle of chairs.

Cautiously they each took a seat, Hermione ended up in the chair facing him. "Before I start I would like you to hold off on any questions you have until the end" he said without opening his eyes.

"Two years ago, on my birthday Someone came to collect me to train me. I don't suppose you found those books in my old room did you?" he asked, his eyes still closed, it was almost like he was in a trance.

"We did, I gave them to Ms Granger" Dumbledore said slowly.

"Did you read them, or the parchment in it Ms Gr- Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione flinched at him almost calling her 'Ms Granger' and began to tear at the thought of the parchment that meant so much to her.

"No I didn't read the books" Hermione said in a slightly shaky voice,

"But if you had read the parchment you would have been inclined to read the books" Harry said, with a slightly accusatory note in his voice.

"Well I _did _read the parchment!" Hermione insisted, "Many times" she added under her breath.

"But then you would have read the books. What was on that parchment is crucial!" Harry retorted. "No matter, since the parchment was not seen properly I shall tell you. It made a specific reference to a race called the High Elves. The rest of the parchment was irrelevant, and still is. The one _important_ thing was not observed" Harry said forcefully. Many were puzzling over his choice of words but Hermione knew that they were directed at her. It stung.

"Now a High Elf came to train me. He told me of the High Elf Families. Many say there were only three, but he came from a secret fourth Family, the perfect blend of the other three, the Family of Time." Harry paused to let it sink in.

"Now he took me to there home land and trained me. I won't go into the details, I am forbidden, but I underwent serious physical training as well as magical training. I made my staff which can perform spells most witches and wizards can't. However it comes at the great price of being physically exhausting, as I found out yesterday."

"Two years I was there, with no one else to talk to but my mentor. I was in complete isolation. I can not tell you how much it hurt not to be able to see my friends during that time." Harry said, with a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. Hermione's heart went out to him. He continued in his emotionless tone again, after catching himself.

"However my pain was eased. I could visit you at certain times, I was told once every sixth months, and so I could have visited you all four times, I am sorry to say I did not. I only visited you once."

"No you didn't!" Ron butted in angrily. "Not once did we see you throughout the whole two years. We had to believe you were dead! We didn't have the comfort of knowing where you were!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he stared at Ron, who quailed under his gaze. "It was hard for me too Ron, harder than for any of you! I had to wake up each day knowing that you all had grown up a bit more and I could not be there for it. On each of your birthdays or Christmas I could not celebrate it with you! I could not let you know that I cared. I did not find any comfort in knowing what you were doing, it only pained me more!" Harry said all this very quickly, emotion just creeping into his voice before he checked himself.

"And I did visit you once. Sixth months after I had gone. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. You were all there. It was the day of the Death Eater attack." Harry said quietly. Everyone gaped at him but Hermione recovered her voice first.

"B…but we didn't see you…unless!" Hermione stopped and threw her hand to her mouth, the memory of the red robed stranger came back, with very familiar emerald eyes.

"Yes Hermione, I was the man in the red robes. It was I who saved Hogsmeade that day." Harry said quietly, neglecting to mention his rescue of Hermione. "But that was the only time I could visit you. One of the conditions is that I couldn't be recognised. Thankfully I wasn't."

"Now while I was there I was taught many things, such as how to make the chairs you are sitting on. Again I cannot go into too much depth but from mastering these techniques I have been able to become an Animagus." Everyone gasped again. "I will show you one of my forms at the end of my tale."

"So for two years I trained with my mentor, training to come back and defeat Lord Voldemort because that is what I am meant to do. I am confident that I have the skills necessary to do it. I arrived back here at midnight on my seventeenth birthday. I spent the run up to this year in Diagon Alley sorting out certain issues; that is why nobody inherited anything from me. That about brings me to the end of my story." Harry finished and looked around, waiting for the questions to come.

Ron broke the ice, with a predictable question. "So, can you still play Quidditch?" he asked grinning. A brief smile that did not touch his eyes flitted across his face.

"On one of my visits back to this place I was permitted to play a bit." Ron whooped and clapped his hands.

"So can you play for the team again? I mean the guy who we have is good but he had nothing on you." Ron asked eagerly. Harry seemed to become more sullen for the moment.

"Sorry Ron, but I won't kick anyone off of the team" Ron's face fell and he started to protest. "No Ron! I am sorry."

McGonagall looked livid while Snape could barely contain his glee at the thought of the Quidditch cup remaining in his office for another year. There was a subdued silence but then Hermione spoke up.

"What was your mentor's name?" she asked, looking in his eyes, trying to find some of the old Harry there.

"This may shock you, but you all have seen him. His name is Knithsil Ashwrath, or as you know him, Professor Ashwrath." Harry said. Dumbledore's jaw hit the floor along with the other Professors. Ron, predictably muttered 'Bloody Hell' while Hermione and Parvati gasped.

"I fought so hard against him yesterday because he led me to believe certain things which were not true." Harry said looking into Hermione's eyes. She looked away, unable to meet his piercing gaze. "Are there any more questions?" he asked, when nobody spoke up he stood, leading the others to do the same. "Could I have a word with Professor Dumbledore, alone?" Dumbledore nodded and everyone else set off towards the castle.

"Sir, Knithsil told me that when I came back, someone's love for me would help me become stronger. I think he had mistaken their love for me." Harry said, letting the guard on his eyes down to show immense sadness.

"I assume you are talking of Ms Granger?" Harry nodded. "I do not think he was mistaken Harry. However maybe while she is figuring it out you could be normal and date some other people for the time being. Have a little fun eh Harry?" Dumbledore said merrily.

Harry nodded and set off at a sedate pace. After a while he saw Parvati sitting by the lake. She seemed to be on her own so he made his way over to her.

"Hi" he said, staring over the water.

"Hi" she replied a little nervously.

"So you started hanging around with Ron and Ms Gran- Hermione?" Harry asked, she nodded. "They are good people. When did you start hanging out with them?"

"Oh it was in the fifth year, me and Lavender had a row and then they were there for me so I became one of there best friends really. I sort of 'filled your place'" Parvati replied with a laugh. Harry joined in, and it was a real laugh well. _She isn't so bad,_ Harry thought.

The two spent the rest of the day down by the lake. Parvati reminded Harry of Hermione in some ways. It was almost like having a replacement Hermione. Dumbledore's last words to him were echoing in his mind.

_At least it will numb the pain_, Harry sadly thought. He was sure that Parvati fancied him. It was in the way she would act around him. It was like what his 'fan club' did but on a more personal level. After dinner he thought he could take a chance, it wouldn't hurt him if she said no, and if she said yes, well at least he had a distraction from the mind numbing pain that he felt whenever he saw Hermione.

Dinner was a sedate affair, he sat next to Parvati, away from Ron and Hermione and they talked pleasantly all the way through dinner. He walked her back to the common room and he stopped outside the familiar portrait hole.

Hermione was walking up to the common room after a less than pleasant dinner with Ron. Things were not going well in her relationship with him and her patience was wearing thin. She rounded a final corner before she heard voices. She planned to tell the students to be inside the common room when she saw Harry and Parvati. They were standing quite close together. She moved into an alcove where she could hear their conversation, forgetting that it was rude to eavesdrop.

"Look, I think you are a really nice girl Parvati. I am sorry about how I treated you at the Yule Ball but I was wondering if you wanted to give going out another try?" Harry asked. From Parvati's squeal she had said yes. Hermione felt her heart slip through her stomach and down into the dungeons. She finally knew what Harry had been suffering these past few days.

**A/N: OHHHHHHH NOOOO! How could I? Well, quite easily actually! Now before all you Harry/Hermione shippers out there stop reading this story I will be making it into a H/Hr very soon! Next chapter sees Hermione get an explanation from Knithsil and sparks will be flying where Harry and Hermione are concerned. I just wanted Hermione to feel a little bit of pain, even if it does disgust me. And I don't really think it is fair that Hermione has already had some experience in the relationship field when Harry has not, this should just even the score a bit. Anyway this is where it gets awkward. I won't be posting at all next week, due to the fact I will be without a computer! Next Monday will see a new chapter for this story, maybe more, who knows? Anyway until next time don't forget to review! However just to keep you going, this is a little excerpt of the next chapter:**

"Well because he is your true love being with anyone else damages both of you, however if they are with someone else for too long, and neither of you are together then you will slowly be separated, and you will forget all about each other as your souls try to minimise the damage. Harry feels the effects much faster than you because he is convinced you do not love him. You must change this to avert a terrible fate!"

**It is still in the works but oh well! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry I did not update yesterday but I got back later than I had planned and the chapter I wrote in the time I had I didn't like so I am re-writing it. I would like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed and also those of you who have stayed with the story so far. We will see Hermione have some sense knocked onto her in this chapter, and a mini-confrontation with Parvati. Onwards…**

Chapter 13- The Deadline

Hermione sped out of the alcove and right past Harry and Parvati without looking at either one of them and through the portrait hole. She waved off Ron's attempt at a goodnight kiss and climbed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, flung herself on the bed and started to cry. Actually crying was an understatement. She was wailing with misery. It was like there was a Dementor right beside her sucking all the happiness she had ever felt out of her.

She buried her face further into her pillow and continued to sob, not caring about the state of her bedding. She was so submerged in misery that she did not hear the bedroom door open.

Parvati had seen Hermione rush past them with tears in her eyes. She quickly bade Harry goodnight and went up to her dormitory. She went in to find Hermione on her bed sobbing into her pillow. She immediately felt the happiness of having Harry choose her leave her when she saw her friend lying on the bed, sobbing her heart out. Quietly she made her way over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi" she said softly and Hermione jumped and looked at her, firstly with frightened eyes which quickly became cold.

"What do _you_ want?" Hermione snarled and Parvati recoiled. She had expected some anger because she knew Hermione fancied Harry, but so did every other girl in the school!

"There's no need to act like that!" Parvati said defensively.

"What? Had enough of snogging Harry and decided to come and have a go at me?" Hermione hissed venomously. Parvati flinched at her friends tone. This was unlike Hermione; she never got this wound up about anything.

"Firstly we haven't even kissed yet, he just asked me out, secondly this isn't having a go at you; this is finding out what is upsetting you!" Parvati said firmly, one of them had to keep their head after all.

Hermione's eyes lit up for a brief second when she said they hadn't kissed yet but the light faded quickly. "You know full well what is upsetting me!"

"What? Harry?" Parvati laughed. "Oh come on Hermione; you can't get all worked up over a little crush!"

"This is not some crush!" Hermione shrieked looking livid.

"Oh please, up until he came back you never showed any more than friendly feelings to him and all of a sudden you lover him? Besides even if it was love and by some slim chance Harry still felt the same you couldn't do anything about it. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND HERMIONE! REMEMBER HIM?" Parvati shouted. Hermione said nothing. Her shoulders went slack for a moment before she walked slowly out of the common room. She didn't look at Lavender or Ginny who were walking to their respective dorms but kept going.

When she got out of the portrait hole she bumped into Harry. Looking into his face she tried to find some of the Harry she used to know but found those guarded eyes staring back at her. "Do you know where Parvati is Ms Granger?" Harry asked in that same voice. That same cold voice that chilled her. Hearing him used her last name did it.

She whipped her wand out and sent birds flying at him who pecked at every inch of his exposed flesh. She ran past him and down countless hallways and stairs into the grounds. She kept on running until she was at the lake and there she stopped and stared into the water, not caring about the tears falling down her face, just trying to numb the pain inside her.

She did not know how long she was there but after a while there was an odd rustling in the leaves and when she looked up she saw Professor Ashwrath standing next to her. "It hurts doesn't it?" he asked looking into the water.

"More than you know" Hermione answered. Knithsil snorted.

"I was in love once, I know full well the effects of not being with the woman you love. I never told Harry that during his training."

Hermione suddenly remembered Harry's tale earlier that day, and one specific part of it. "What did you tell Harry to make him so mad at you?" Knithsil looked up at her with an odd look in his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, there was gravity in his words that made her shudder. Slowly she nodded. "I told him you were in love with him."

Hermione was struck mute for a moment before she found her voice. "But why would that make him mad at you? Its true!" she said forcefully , blushing slightly at the confession. Knithsil chuckled.

"You are supposed to be smart aren't you? Harry loves you very much, the only thing that got him through his training was the thought of coming back to you. He thought you would feel the same way about him that he feels about you"

"But I do!" Hermione interrupted but was stopped by Knithsil's gaze.

"Think for a moment! He held onto those feelings for two years. When he came back he found that you were dating someone else, his best friend no less! He had many opportunities to be with someone, while we trained here and now that he is back, but he was saving all of his love, all of his affection for the one person who he loves more than anything else in the world. He now thinks that all of that was for nothing. That hurts Ms Granger"

Hermione winced at the name, and he gave her an enquiring look. "Harry calls me that now, its like he can't remember me." Hermione said sadly tears forming again. She didn't expect what happened next.

"DAMN!" Knithsil shouted, his eyes wide and looking furious "Its happening too soon!" he started to mumble things under his breath until she stopped him.

"What is happening too soon?" she asked.

"You know he is your true love don't you Hermione?" Knithsil asked and Hermione looked stunned for a moment. "That is why this hurts so much. He is the one person you are supposed to be with for the rest of your life. When one of you dies so will the other."

"But that still doesn't answer anything!" she insisted, feeling excited at the thought of her and Harry being each other's true love. Knithsil sighed in frustration and threw his hands up in the air.

"Well because he is your true love being with anyone else damages both of you, however if they are with someone else for too long, and neither of you are together then you will slowly be separated, and you will forget all about each other as your souls try to minimise the damage. Harry feels the effects much faster than you because he is convinced you do not love him. That is why he has forgotten your name. You must change this in time to avert disaster!"

"I do want to be with him but things are complicated at the moment" Hermione insisted, horrified at the revelation.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" Knithsil shouted. "HARRY NEEDS TO KNOW YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU NEED TO BE WITH HIM OR HE WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEAT VOLDEMORT!"

"But, we are seeing other people at the moment we can't just break up with them and get together!" Hermione said, feeling overwhelmed at the mess she was in. Knithsil shook his head and stared into the lake. After a few moments he moved again.

"I am going to kill Albus" Hermione shot him a questioning look, "It was his idea for Harry to try and date other people while you came around. The prat didn't think of the consequences! Wanted Harry to be happy, prat didn't know he could be happy unless he was with you. DAMN IT!" Knithsil exclaimed again before calming down. "You have to break up with Ron and get together with Harry before it is too late!"

Hermione nodded mutely, scared at Knithsil's wrath, he had the same presence about him that Harry and Dumbledore had but stronger and much more pronounced, and she half expected the earth to crumble beneath his feet. "How long do I have?" she whispered.

Knithsil turned grim. "Until Christmas day. Then you will both entirely forget about each other and Harry will lose all of his power. I can delay the effects of this for you so that you will remember him, if you fail though then you too shall forget everything."

Hermione nodded and raising his hand Knithsil's scythe appeared. Hermione flinched as it touched the top of her head and Knithsil started to chant something under his breath. She felt a warmth spread through her from her heart outwards as all of her memories of Harry flashed before her and each one seemed strong an vivid. When the warmth receded she did not feel any different but she could remember anything she had ever thought or felt about Harry quite clearly.

"It is done. You will remember him perfectly until the time limit expires and he forgets you, it is happening already. He will be able to remember your name and such when you have broken up with Ron, your souls will see the possibility of both of you being together."

"But what about Ron's feelings? I can't exactly say 'sorry Ron, I have always been in love with Harry, you were just a distraction' can I?" Hermione said in a panicked voice.

"It is up to you. If he had someone else to take his mind off if it then it wouldn't be so bad. Can you think of someone who could do that?"

Hermione thought for a moment before an image of Luna Lovegood crept into her mind. Occasions where Ron would start acting strangely around her crept into her mind. A slow smile formed on her face. "I have an idea."

"Good, now I believe that it is after hours and you should be in bed. Goodnight Ms Granger" and with another rustle of leaves he had disappeared. Hermione found herself alone in the grounds once again and she started to walk slowly up to her dormitory, thinking over what had just happened. When she entered she found Lavender and Parvati fast asleep. With a look at Parvati she climbed into bed. She played with her necklace for a moment before whispering a soft 'Goodnight Harry' to it and went to sleep. In the Room of Requirement where Harry was staying he briefly heard Hermione's voice wish him goodnight. He rolled over and smiled in his sleep.

**A/N: Well there we go! Sorry if it not up to scratch but I still have to get back into my stride. I have written the scene when Harry and Hermione get together already and also another one later on in the story, I'll give you a clue, it has Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, Fred and George, Lupin and Knithsil in it. I know last chapter I said sparks would be flying where Harry and Hermione are concerned but I couldn't work it in to this one I can tell you that they will be together in two chapters time but I don't know whether they will be together sooner or not. Have no fear the magic moment will be upon us soon! Until next time don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter! I must admit that it is much easier to write this story than my other two that are currently on here and the other two I am toying with along with my many other idea's. If anyone should wish to hear them, or adopt them then please tell me, it would help clear my very cluttered head! I also wouldn't mind working on a fanfiction with anyone if any of you have any ideas. Anyway back to this story this chapter will see Ron and Hermione break up. Now as for Ron's reaction, I have been writing him as an idiot but he won't be a git, who knows, he may even be insightful. Onwards…**

Chapter 14- Get the ball rolling

Hermione woke with a start the next morning. For a few moments she couldn't remember why she had a seemingly unlimited supply of energy until she remembered her conversation with Knithsil from the night before.

Quietly she tended to her ablutions and crept into the common room. Luna Lovegood was an odd girl yet she and Hermione had become rather good friends, when Luna wasn't talking about 'Crumple Horned Snorkacks' or 'Blithering Humdingers' or something completely preposterous like that.

Due to their friendship the two girls generally knew where to find each other at certain times of the day. Heading out the portrait hole she walked around the many corridors until she stopped out side the portrait of 'Wendell the Weird' (who was currently balancing a bottle on his nose) and said quite clearly to it 'Spattergroit)'. The portrait opened up and revealed a small circular reading room and sure enough, in one of the chairs sat Luna Lovegood with her wand behind her ear for safe keeping. Silently Hermione made her way over to one of the chairs, picking up a book on the way, and sat down.

The two read in a comfortable silence before Luna spoke. "So what do you want to talk about Hermione?" When Luna first started doing this Hermione was surprised but it was just one of the things Luna could do, she had an uncanny knack of figuring people out.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a moment. "Well… how do you feel about Ron, and I won't be angry if you say you like him" she said quickly. Luna looked surprised for a moment (well more so than usual) before she answered.

"I am rather attracted to Ronald; I would probably have asked him out had he not been delusional about you." Luna said simply. Hermione was shocked for a moment.

"What do you mean delusional?" she asked confusedly.

"He is under the impression that you are in love with him. As long as he is under that impression he will not give anyone else a chance because he sub-consciously sees you as the one thing Harry never got and he did" Luna said with the maddening air as if she was explaining something to a five year old.

"I AM NOT SOME POSSESION AND IF HE FEELS THAT WAY THEN HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING!" Hermione screamed. Luna as always remained calm.

"Well he doesn't, not really, he just thinks he finally bested Harry at something. Of course he won't be happy to find he is mistaken, he has sort of been a joke throughout some of the school, especially since Harry returned." This was a lot of information for Hermione to process but finally a question made its way to the surface.

"How did everyone know that I wasn't in love with Ron and am still in love with Harry?"

"It was just obvious, and Ginny saw your Defence Against the Dark Arts notes from the past few years, there was Harry's name written on every piece of scrap parchment." Hermione blushed before clearing her throat.

"Anyway back to why I was here-" she started before Luna cut across her.

"You want to know the best way to let Ron down and if you think he would go out with me?" she stated, it wasn't really a question. Hermione nodded sheepishly. "I would suggest telling him straight, but do it privately. I can start making an effort around him if you like." Hermione gave her thanks and headed out of the room to find a few students making their way down to breakfast. She found Harry sitting alone at the table so she walked over to him.

"Can I sit here?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course you can Ms Granger" Harry said, she noticed his eyes were still deadened. Just as he was getting up Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, sending tingles down both their arms.

"Harry, can you stay for a moment, I need to ask you something, it is about Ron" From the way his body tensed for a moment she knew she had made a mistake. "Please?" she begged. Grudgingly he nodded and sat down. "Thank you." She had planned t tell him of her and Ron breaking up so that he would at least begin to remember her name. "Its just I am going to break up with Ron today and I-" she was cut off by Harry before she could continue.

"WHAT? WHY?" he exclaimed turning a few head. She continued in a quiet voice making him lean closer to her.

"Well, I never really loved him, he was just a distraction," she swore she heard him mutter 'Don't I know what that feels like' "And I was wondering how you would go about it" Harry's response was instantaneous.

"Tell him after he's eaten and with plenty of food" she giggled a bit knowing all too well Ron's love of food.

"Thanks Harry" she said kissing him on the cheek, lingering for a second.

"No problem Ms Grang- Hermione" Harry said touching the spot where she had kissed him with his hand unconsciously. Hermione smiled at his actions and went back to her breakfast after Harry got up and left. She saw Parvati walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek, earning glares from all of the girls in the Great Hall, as well as an all too familiar pang in Hermione's heart. She was happy to see Harry looking thoroughly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Parvati skipped down to where she was sitting and plopped herself down.

"Look Hermione, about last night, I want to stay friends but if you can't-" Parvati started but Hermione cut her off, feeling pleased she could do it to someone once after having it happen to her twice today.

"It's alright Parvati, I was just stressed out because I am breaking up with Ron today" Hermione said calmly.

"Why, he is totally in love with you!" she asked incredulously.

"Because I don't love him, in truth I never did, he just helped take away the pain of Harry going away. I actually hoped that I would fall in love with him, but I just can't. It's not fair for me to keep leading him on like this." Hermione finished, Parvati nodded and they continued eating in silence.

When Ron came bounding in with twenty minutes to spare, collar undone, tie halfway down his neck and incredibly he dived into a mountain of food that seemed to materialize on his plate, missing the sympathetic look Parvati sent him, making Hermione tread on her foot.

Hermione did not have enough time to talk to Ron after breakfast so it wasn't until dinner when she managed to drag him off to the kitchens where he stuffed himself full of everything he could reach. Once she was sure he was done she started.

"Ron… What I am going to say won't be pleasant, I just hope we can still be friends" she hoped it was a good start; he looked confused but nodded nonetheless. "Erm… this is harder than I thought. We've been going out for a while now and…oh damn it… it's just that, I don't…er…"

"You want to break up?" Ron said in a brittle voice

"I'm sorry" Hermione said sadly. When she looked at Ron she was surprised to see he was oddly calm.

"I thought you loved me?" he said pleadingly. Hermione shook her head.

"I tried too, but I couldn't, I love someone else, I always have." Again she was surprised to find him calm, he even had a small smile on, but it was pained.

"Harry?" he said, it wasn't really a question, just a confirmation. She nodded. "I thought so, I was just living in hope, and it all makes sense" he said dejectedly.

"So you aren't mad?" Hermione asked cautiously.

He shook his head. "Not really, I always knew you did, I just didn't want to admit it. But what are you going to do, he is with Parvati now."

"I don't know" she whispered brokenly.

"I will help you I suppose; after all, you two are my best friends, right?" Hermione nodded and hugged him.

"Oh Ron, of course you are!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Can you just leave it for a bit, I need some time Hermione" he said quietly; she nodded.

"You know I think Luna likes you" she said trying to cheer him up. As she expected he seemed to perk up slightly.

"Really?" he asked, a little bit of hope layering his voice. Hermione nodded. "Cool," he said grinning at his own loss of what to say, "I still need some time Hermione, but I promise I will do what I can to get you and Harry together" he said with utter conviction, "After all, better him than someone like Malfoy!" they both shared a laugh at the thought of Malfoy's face as Harry accosted him at the Welcoming Feast

"Thank you Ron" Hermione said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. They both left the kitchens and when they entered the Gryffindor common room everyone noticed that they weren't holding hands. Hermione was pleased to notice that Harry wasn't exactly acting like a boyfriend to Parvati. She saw Ron walk over to Harry and tap him on the shoulder and take him up to the boy's dorms, then coming back down and bringing Neville, Dean, and Seamus back up.

Over the next few days Harry had returned to acting normally around Ron and Hermione and he seemed to minimise the time he spent alone with Parvati, who seemed to try and kiss him at every possible opportunity in public.

When the next Duelling Club came up Knithsil noted the change between Harry, Ron and Hermione and as he was walking past her he muttered in her ear "Good job Ms Granger." Hermione smiled to herself, she had got the ball rolling.

**A/N: Well there we go! Sorry about the late update it was hard for me to write this chapter, I am experiencing mild writers block at the moment! Anyway talking of Balls, the Christmas Ball is up next, and the magic moment! Until next time don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. My writers block is still present but I have managed to churn this chapter out! I am tempted to start on a short angst fanfiction so I had to struggle to get down and write it because I might lose the steam I had with this one! Anyway my troubles aside we have another chapter ahead. Onwards… **

Chapter 15- The Christmas Ball

True to her word Hermione had given Ron all the time he needed to accept her choice. It was to her joy that one month after their talk he had told her he was ready to move on and help her get together with Harry.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you are being unusually mature about this Ron" Hermione said as they discussed how to get Harry out of his relationship with Parvati.

"Well, after Harry came back Ginny talked to me." Hermione shot him a questioning look. "Well she started off by hinting at all the stuff you two did when you first saw each other, suggesting what it meant. Anyway I didn't get what she was saying at first"

Ron unconsciously reached up and rubbed the back of his head, "She gave me a whack for being so thick. She said to expect a break up, well I didn't like the idea very much but after awhile I noticed he was acting differently and it started to make sense. When you pulled me aside I knew what was coming" Ron concluded. Hermione was open mouthed. She was certainly happy that Ginny had managed to overcome her crush on Harry, but she never expected this.

"Remind me to thank Ginny" she said and they both shared a good laugh. "Now, where were we? Right, so what does Harry say after he gets into the boys dorms after he's seen Parvati?" Hermione asked, once again serious.

Ron was thoughtful for a moment. "Well he comes in and sighs, all the time, like he is annoyed at something. (Hermione brightened at this) and when Dean or Seamus grill him he just shrugs them off like he doesn't care. You should have seen his face when Seamus said something about him possible asking you out!" Hermione was shocked for a moment.

"What did he say?" she asked, curiosity aroused.

"Oh Seamus said that now I had been dumped he would see if he could get in your pants faster than I did" Hermione was stunned into silence, and then she gained a look of revulsion.

"But we _never_ did anything like that!" she hissed. It was true, they had never gone past kissing, after Ron tried to induce a snog session, and failed miserably, they never went beyond kissing, Hermione because she didn't want Ron touching her in _those_ places and Ron because he didn't think his genitals could sustain another blow like that and survive.

"I know, I was about to go and beat the crap out of him but Harry got there first. He looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of him! He went all quiet and said that you weren't a slut and stuff like that an then he made Seamus hang upside down in the air all night, in the morning he healed him and let him down but after that Seamus has flinched every time Harry walks in the room. I would too, he scared me and I wasn't the one who he was talking to." Ron said with laughter colouring his voice.

Hermione was inwardly pleased at Harry's actions but she tried to appear indifferent on the outside, she couldn't stop a smile creeping onto her lips though. "Well there was no need to overreact" she said without much conviction. "But anyway, how do you think we can get her away from him?" she asked for what must have been the millionth time.

"NO! For the last time I don't know, we both know that Harry won't do it on his own, he's too nice, sort of like you with me" Ron said with a small grin and Hermione blushed. "Personally I think you should just go and snog the hell out of him-" Ron stopped and his eyes clouded over. "Hermione that's it! The Christmas Ball! Just get him on his own and tell him how you feel! I bet he will go and break up with Parvati right then and there!"

"I don't know Ron…" Hermione said uncertainly

"What is the problem? Harry won't be able to say no to you and Parvati won't be able to stop him from breaking up with her in front of everyone, bloody hell she is the only one who doesn't think that you two should be together! She won't make a fuss in front of the whole school, and from what Lavender is saying she thinks she is on the way out anyway." Ron said forcefully.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I'll do it, but I don't want to lose Parvati as a friend. It's nice to have a girl to talk to, I need some relief from Quidditch talk" Hermione said with a smirk. Ron groaned at the mention of Quidditch. Ever since Harry left the team they had lost almost every game. Their last loss was appalling, getting defeated 410 to 80.

"Don't mention Quidditch until we have at least won a game. During our last practice I heard our beaters planning to send a bludger to our seekers head!" Ron said and Hermione laughed as he muttered 'I wish they would, twit can't see the snitch right in front of him'.

"Moving on from your Seeker, how can we do this without hurting Parvati too much?" Hermione said, directing the conversation back to where she wanted it.

"Well, how about if I get Dean or Neville to start 'paying attention' to Parvati, they aren't worried about Harry like Seamus is." Ron suggested.

"It will have to be Dean, I think Neville likes Ginny" Hermione said absent-mindedly. This however was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed. His ears were red and his hands were balled into fists, it seems like he was going into protective brother mode. "HOW DARE HE! IF HE LAYS ONE HAND ON HER I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted. "Neville isn't a bad person, and admit it; you would trust Neville with her more than anyone else, right? In fact I specifically remember when Ginny started dating Michael Corner you admitted you think she should date Neville instead" Ron looked like he had been struck on the head for a moment before she nodded reluctantly. "Good now do you think you could talk to Dean?" Hermione asked briskly.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ron said gloomily. Hermione shook her head in frustration, she knew that Ron would be in a mood for the rest of the day now thanks to her comment about Neville liking Ginny but, true to his word he had asked Dean if he would start 'noticing' Parvati, who said he would because he would have done if Harry had not asked her out., after he had been assured that Harry would not kill him of course.

And so the weeks leading up to the Christmas Ball passed without incident. Dean and Parvati had been shamelessly flirting with each other, though Harry did not seem to mind, in fact he seemed to be encouraging them. At night Hermione could hear Parvati debating with herself about whether to stay with Harry or not and all she wanted to do was scream 'YES YOU SHOULD DUMP HIM SO I CAN SNOG HIS BRAINS OUT!' but she refrained, that was just un-Hermione like.

Hermione had also been badgering Ron to ask Luna too the Ball. They had been dancing around each other for too long and it was a great surprise to everyone when she shouted 'OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE JUST ASK HER TO THE BLOODY BALL YOU IDIOT!' when they were all walking around the lake. Later that evening Ron had come to Hermione and thanked her profusely for the hour-long songs session he had just had with Luna.

But finally the night of the Ball arrived. Dumbledore stood outside the Great Hall's doors and once all the students had arrived made his usual announcement.

"Welcome to our Christmas Ball. I am sure all of you have been waiting for this day for a long time" _Don't I know it_, thought Hermione, she could just see Harry standing with Parvati a little way in front of her. "Now as usual Portkey's have been arranged to take you to your individual homes, Mr Filch has been so kind as to see over their distribution. When you are ready to leave the Ball simply give him your name and he will give you the corresponding portkey. Your trunks have all been forwarded to your homes. Enjoy the Ball" and with that he opened the doors to reveal the magnificently decorated Hall.

There were tables along the edge of the Hall that could seat about four or five people each. Mistletoe was floating throughout various points in the Hall, which some of the girls were eyeing hungrily. There were twelve Christmas Trees places around the Hall with glittering lights in them. In each of the four corners of the Hall there were water fountains that glittered in the light. The enchanted ceiling showed a starry, cloudless night with a crescent moon in the sky.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and ventured forth into the Hall. She was 'going' with Dean but both made it perfectly clear that they would only be going as acquaintances, and indeed no sooner had they entered the Hall that Dean was of to find Parvati leaving Hermione to search for Harry.

She found him on the dance floor, dancing uncomfortably next to Parvati. Her plans at getting him on his own were failing miserably as Parvati was unwilling to let him out of her death grip. Hermione found herself sitting alone at one of the tables an hour in when Ron and Luna found her.

"How goes the plan?" Ron asked tentatively.

"How do you think?" Hermione snapped, but checked herself; Ron wasn't who she was angry at. "Sorry, but Parvati won't let him out of her sight" Hermione growled.

Ron nodded sympathetically but Luna's eyes clouded over for a moment.

"I have an idea" she said in a dreamy voice.

"Luna where are you going?" Hermione called but she didn't respond. Luna disappeared into the throng of people, only to emerge a moment later with Ginny in tow. They both made their way over to Parvati and Harry and spoke to them in low whispers. Parvati seemed to get defensive and angry for a moment while Harry blushed furiously. Parvati then turned and whispered something to Harry who nodded sheepishly. She looked furious for a moment before sighing and nodding gloomily. Ginny then whispered something to her which made her perk up and a moment later she could be seen on the dance floor with Dean.

The three made their way back to the table where Ron and Hermione looked at them expectantly.

"What just happened?" Ron asked to no one in particular. Luna answered him.

"Well I went and found Ginny after Hermione expressed her concerns and we went and talked to Parvati who, after some encouragement, decided to let Harry go and pursue a relationship with Dean."

"Er… What did you tell her?" Hermione asked, fearing the answer.

"That you loved Harry and Harry loved you" Luna answered in her dreamy tone while Ginny had to stifle giggles. "Now me and Ronald must really be off, and I assume Neville will want to meet you again Ginny" Luna said and Ron visible tensed.

Luna, Ron and Ginny left leaving an embarrassed Hermione and a confused Harry in their wake. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"So, want to dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her. She grinned widely and took it and let him guide her out to the dance floor where they swayed in time with the music.

After a while of dancing she spoke softly. "I did read the parchment you know, the bit that wasn't on the High Elves"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "And what do you think?" he asked, hope just creeping into his voice.

"That I feel the same." Hermione replied, looking up at him with shining eyes. She saw something floating above their heads, "Look mistletoe" she said pointing upwards. Harry looked into her eyes and there she found all of her own feelings mirrored. Knithsil's words echoed in her mind and she knew in that moment that he was her soul mate and she was his. After an eternity of looking into each others eyes he slowly lowered his head to hers.

"Hermione" he whispered the breath hot against her face, "I love you"

She felt tears of happiness well up inside of her. "I love you too" she whispered back. Without a second thought he pressed his lips against hers and both became lost to the world.

**A/N: sets off fireworks YES! Well I've got that out of my system, I would like to point out to all of those who haven't realised it yet but I SUCK AT WRITING FLUFF so before anyone flames me about it, you now know that I know so there is no need to tell me. Anyway I am afraid that you will have to deal with my crappy fluff technique for certain points in this story, you have been warned! Now the next chapter will see Harry and Sirius re-united as well as Harry and Hermione talking about the latest development in their relationship. Also I know some of you will not have liked the way I broke Harry and Parvati up but to be honest I couldn't think of a way to do it and keep the end of this chapter the same. Until next time don't forget to review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry about not updating sooner, my writers block is worse than I thought! Anyway I have managed to get this chapter out, lets hope it will do for now. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I have been trying to write this chapter for you, however, I warn you now, sex scene ahead. Onwards…**

Chapter 16- A Very Special Christmas Present.

Everyone stopped dancing as Harry and Hermione started to rise in the air. Neither noticed however, the only thing they could think about at the moment was where the others tongue was. When they finally broke apart there were many catcalls and wolf whistles but then they were all drowned out by a shriek from Hermione.

"Harry let us down this instant!" she cried, clinging on to him for dear life. He sighed and pointed his hand at the water fountain. Very slowly the water made its way over to them, forming stairs as it went and finally finished underneath them. Harry closed his hand and the water froze making an ice staircase for them to walk down. _Even when he does something wrong he makes it into one of the sweetest things he's ever done, _she thought happily.

Everyone applauded as they descended, hand in hand, and when they got to the bottom Harry leant in and gave Hermione a small kiss on the lips. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville elbowed their way to the front of the crowd while students and some teachers all shamelessly handed money over to each other. Harry nearly fell over when he saw Professor Dumbledore collect no less than one hundred galleons from various students and teachers; even Snape was seen handing ten galleons over to him.

"About bloody time!"

"Congratulations you two!" came the calls of the Weasley siblings as they rushed up and congratulated Harry and Hermione.

"Well thank you Ron for helping me" Hermione said, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. Ron turned bright red and mumbled something inaudible, but Harry got an odd look in his eye.

"You helped her with this Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked up and nodded sheepishly. Harry's eyes softened, "Thank you" he said quietly.

"No problem mate" Ron said uncertainly. They both stood where they were for a moment in awkward silence before they embraced in a hug (a manly hug mind you, with plenty of back-slapping and pushing around).

"And thank you as well Ginny" Harry said, hugging Ginny as well, leaving Ginny blushing. "If you don't mind could I talk to Hermione for a moment?" Harry asked the group.

"Yeah…talk..." Ron said wiggling his eyebrows. Harry turned beet red and started coughing furiously when he heard Hermione mutter 'I'm sure we'll get around to it'. Without another word Harry took Hermione's hand and led her out of the Hall and into the grounds. Snow had fallen and you could hear the snow crunching underneath them as they walked to the lake. Harry saw Hermione shiver and put his cloak around her, earning a grateful smile. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before Harry spoke.

"How long have you, well, you know…"

"Been in love with you?" Hermione offered. Harry nodded and she thought for a moment. "Probably since you saved me from the troll, I didn't know what it was then but after you defeated the Basilisk and I was un-petrified I realised it. I was afraid you wouldn't fee the same." Hermione said softly, squeezing Harry's hand. "How long have you been in love with me?"

Harry answered straight away. "Probably when you hugged me right before I faced Quirrell. You were the first person to ever hug me, I didn't realise what I felt until I faced Voldemort in the graveyard, thinking your going to die makes you realise what you will miss the most" Harry said, looking pointedly at Hermione, who blushed under his intense gaze.

"I'll miss you over Christmas you know" Harry said looking up at the stars, drawing Hermione close to him. To his surprise Hermione laughed. "What?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be with you over Christmas Harry, we are both staying in the same place!" Hermione said. Harry was stunned for a moment.

"What, at the Burrow?" Harry asked, realising he didn't have a clue of where he was going after this Ball was over.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't say where, only Dumbledore can, but Sirius is there!" Hermione said brightly. Harry perked up at this.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, mentally berating himself for not contacting his godfather sooner. Hermione nodded. "Lets go" Harry said and nearly dragged her into the castle. They strode in, amongst cheers and applause again and found Professor Dumbledore sitting at the Head table, watching his students.

He noted them coming and looked up. "Allow me to offer my congratulations to both of you. I must admit Ms Granger, after your talk with Professor Ashwrath I was subjected to quite the verbal beating, however it seems all is in order, what can I do for you two?"

"Sir, where is my godfather living? Will I be staying there for Christmas?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah, yes. You will be staying with your godfather this Christmas Harry," Dumbledore leaned in and motioned for Harry to do the same. When he spoke Harry could barely hear him. "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld place, also where your godfather is residing." Harry nodded and uttered his thanks, and led Hermione down to the dance floor.

"Hermione, I don't really want to leave, but I haven't even spoken to Sirius yet, and I haven't seen him for a long time, so I was thinking of heading back, I do want to be here with you but-" Harry was cut short by Hermione's finger on his lips.

"I understand Harry, I don't particularly want to be here either, I think we could just say our goodbyes to Ron and Ginny and then we will leave" she said softly.

They found Ron and Ginny dancing with Luna and Neville respectively and said goodbye, adding that they would meet them at 'You-Know-Where' and exited the Great Hall and receiving a portkey from Filch.

"Isn't there one for each of us?" Harry enquired.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you two would be going back together so he only made one portkey" Filch growled. Harry made a mental note to enquire as to how the old man seemed to know everything, but before he could do anything e felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and he and Hermione were whisked away to Grimmauld Place.

Harry's first impression was that it was dark. He couldn't think of much else before a voice he hadn't heard for many years called out. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, is that you?" And before he knew it his godfather had appeared from some stairs. "I wasn't expecting you back-" Sirius stopped dead when he saw Harry standing with Hermione.

"James?" he asked disbelievingly.

Harry laughed, almost hysterically for a moment before sobering slightly. "Wrong generation of Potters, Sirius" Harry said, the laugh still colouring his voice.

"Harry?" he asked again. When Harry nodded he flew down the stairs and embraced his godson in a hug and before he knew it he was crying into his shoulder. "Where have you been, everyone thought you were dead!" he sobbed.

"I've been away. It's a long story and I don't think I can tell it right now, but basically someone came along and I studied with him" Harry said softly. The two parted and Sirius held Harry at arms length, surveying him.

"You've grown up Harry" Sirius said. "You look more like James than ever." Sirius gave Harry a grin before noticing Hermione standing next to him. "Hermione, how are you, where's Ron and Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Ron and Ginny are still at the Ball, Harry wanted to come and see you so I came with him." Hermione said airily.

"And Ron didn't mind?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Well no, considering we broke up." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT? Why?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well the reason why I got together with him came back" Hermione said, looking at Harry warmly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, noticing for the first time how close Harry and Hermione were standing.

"Well I only got together with Ron so I could distract myself from Harry not being around, when Harry came back our relationship crumbled and I couldn't be more happy that it did" Hermione said looking warmly at Harry who blushed, but smiled at her nonetheless.

"So you two are together now?" Sirius asked carefully. When they nodded there heads he cheered loudly. "YES!! Molly owes me ten Galleons; you got together at Christmas in your Seventh year, same as Lily and James."

Sirius continued to dance around until he caught Hermione's glare.

"You bet on us getting together?" she said dangerously.

Sirius blanched for a moment. "Er…Well…You see we did but then it was called off because we all thought Harry was dead, but now that he is alive, well, it is back on" Sirius stuttered but before Hermione could pull her wand out Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder and laughed.

"Where are we sleeping then Sirius?" he asked.

"We?" Sirius and Hermione said, with raised eyebrows and Harry blushed.

"Er…That is if Hermione wants, or you allow-" but he was cut of by Hermione muttering 'Oh Hermione wants alright…' and Sirius laughing his head off.

"You can take Hermione's old room, she will take you there." Harry muttered his thanks before Hermione seized his hand and dragged him off, the last thing he heard before he disappeared from view was Sirius calling "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" which wasn't a lot.

Hermione's room was large and had a good sized double bed. At one end he could see his and Hermione's trunks. _How does the old man do it?_ Harry thought before Hermione pulled him into a passionate kiss. He quickly cast a silencing charm around the room before he reclaimed her mouth.

Harry wasn't quite sure what happened next but before he knew it Hermione was underneath him on the bed in nothing but her bra and knickers and he was in is boxers, and all of his blood seemed to be flowing to his groin.

"Hermione, I know it is fairly obvious but I haven't exactly done this before" Harry panted as they both came up for air. She pulled away for a moment and grabbed her wand, pointing it at her stomach and muttering a spell and threw it along with their clothes.

"Neither have I" she whispered into his ear sending shivers along his spine before capturing his lips in a fevered kiss. She let her hands roam over his body and moaned into his mouth as his hand cupped her breast.

She took his other hand and guided it down to her knickers where he could feel the heat radiating off of her. She broke the kiss and saw his eyes shining, showing excitement, fear, joy, but most obviously love, and she knew her eyes showed the same.

Tentatively he unhooked her bra and she threw it aside as his head lowered and his mouth encompassed one of her nipples, earning a moan in response. After a few moments she pulled his head up for a fevered kiss and she felt him slide her knickers down and gasped as she became exposed to the night air.

He looked into Hermione's eyes asking the silent question 'do we go on?' she nodded in response. He slid his boxers down and threw them aside. She pulled him in for another passionate kiss as she felt him rubbing against her leg. Unable to take the teasing anymore she grasped him, earning a whimper and moan and guided him until he was poised above her entrance.

Cautiously he lowered himself into her, marvelling at her warmth. He had to resist the almost overwhelming urge to thrust right away. Very slowly he went in until he came across as barrier.

"Hermione-" he began but she cut him off with a kiss.

"Go on" she said looking into his eyes. "Just go slowly". He nodded and broke through the barrier making her cry out in pain.

"Should I stop?" he asked but she shook her head and he continued to inch forwards, allowing himself to surrender to the feeling of being inside her. When he was fully sheathed in her he waited for a moment before she spoke.

"Start moving, but slowly" He nodded and started moving backwards and forwards, painfully slowly until he felt himself nearing ecstasy. He valiantly tried to go on but to no avail as he spilled his seed into her as waves of pleasure were sent through him. He could see in her eyes that she was happy but she had not achieved what he had so, fighting tiredness he continued to move slowly until he felt her inner walls clamp down upon him as her back arched and she moaned in pleasure, which also had the side effect of tipping him over the edge again.

He withdrew from her and swept a sweat-covered curl of hair away from her face.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she replied, leaning up and giving him a tender kiss. He rolled off of her and drew the cover up around them and in moments they were both asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Now then I know a lot of you will be saying that Hermione and Harry would never do that! I am fully aware of that however consider that in this story they have been away from each other for two years, they have been in love with each other for longer, and, most importantly, they are two hormonal teenagers. I still hope you have enjoyed the chapter and I am working on getting rid of my writers block so I will try and update sooner. Until next time don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, there is something about reading reviews that I like. Now before we continue I have posted some challenges in my profile, read them and take them if you wish, but I digress. The first half of this chapter came to me before this blasted writer's block hit me so I'm just building on what I've already written. This chapter brings something from one of the earlier chapters into light, I won't tell you what chapter though. Onwards…**

Chapter 17- Training of a Different Kind

The next morning Harry awoke to two conflicting emotions. One was immense pleasure because he felt a warm and comfortable presence in his arms and he smiled as memories of the night before came rushing back. The other was annoyance because he heard four distinctly familiar voices, all sounding very loud and happy for so early in the morning. Then his brain kicked in and he realised that voices meant people.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he was surprised to see Knithsil along with Fred, George and Sirius standing in his room, talking in low voices about something. Knithsil seemed to notice he was awake first when Harry drew the covers over his and Hermione's forms.

"What cheer Harry?" came Knithsil's voice with a hint of laughter, in it. "I know I said you would get one hell of a snogging when you got back but this is more than I expected." Fred and George snorted with laughter; Sirius seemed to be caught between amusement and embarrassment; finally amusement won and Sirius found himself struggling to contain his laughter.

"Yeah Harry mate…" Fred started

"We thought we would with come with them…"

"And help wake you up considering it is Christmas and all…"

"But it seems like you got your present early…" George finished, with the twins waggling their eyebrows, both of them were barely suppressing their laughter and it was at this moment that Hermione chose to wake up. She opened one eye and smiled at Harry and then when she heard voices she turned and saw the twins, Knithsil and Sirius standing there and promptly screamed in Harry's ear causing him to dive for the pillow and cover his ears, causing Fred, George and Sirius to howl with laughter.

"Harry…get them out of here…how are you not embarrassed by this?" she shrieked.

"Trust me Hermione, waking up to see your Godfather, mentor and best mates brothers while starker's is embarrassing but I refuse to be embarrassed for being in love with you." Harry said from somewhere under the pillow.

Sirius and the twins made gagging sounds as they kissed but when Sirius saw Hermione's hand slip below the sheets with Harry's he got an evil glint in his eye and started chanting "Go Harry! Go Harry! Go Harry!" The twins and Knithsil shortly joined in and in a matter of moments Lupin came up as well.

"Damn, he works faster than James!" Lupin shouted when he saw the red faced teens in the bed.

"EVERYONE GET OUT! NOW!" Harry roared at banished them from the room and froze the door shut. He distinctly heard laughter from downstairs before he silenced the room and turned to Hermione. "Now why don't we try this whole waking up in each others arms thing again in a few hours?" Harry asked softly and without a word she blushed and snuggled into his chest.

A couple of hours later he woke up to a tickling sensation on his nose and when he cracked an eye open he saw Hermione leaning over him with her hair cascading down onto her shoulders. A stray curl had fallen into his face.

"Good morning" she whispered and then kissed him lightly.

"Good morning to you too" he said kissing her back after brushing the curl away.

"Do you think we should get up?" she asked tentatively. He knew why. He was a bit worried about what the others would say about the situation he was in earlier.

"I suppose we must, but we should probably put something on first" she nodded her agreement and pulled out a fresh pair of pyjamas while Harry pulled on his boxers and a T-shirt. Harry un-froze the door and they made their way downstairs hand-in-hand. When they entered the living room Sirius, Lupin, Fred and George broke into applause.

"So Harry did you get another go? I thought I should have given you 'The Talk' last night but I can see it wasn't needed!" Sirius called before dodging a stunner sent by Harry himself, "James only used the body bind curse" Harry heard Sirius grumble.

"Harry!" one of the twins said.

"How are you?" said the other

"Considering we couldn't talk to you earlier"

"Because you had your hands _full_"

"We wanted to know all about your travels!"

"We heard Knithsil was training you!"

"Surprised you survived!" They finished with large grins.

"How do you know about him?" Harry asked.

"Everyone in the Order knows who he is!"

"Yeah we've all seen him already!"

"Dumbledore got him in to train us up!"

"And a fine job he does too!"

"Oh, that would explain why he was in our room earlier then." Harry said, unconsciously pulling Hermione closer to him, "Is he still here?"

"No, Dumbledore sent him on some mission at Hogwarts; he should be back later though, everyone in the Order is coming here!" Fred, or was it George, said.

"Oh, right. Er… you keep mentioning 'The Order', what is it?" Harry asked, confused while looking at each of them in turn.

The twins, Hermione, Sirius and Lupin exchanged significant looks. They all nodded at Sirius and he stepped forwards.

"Molly will kill me for telling you but 'The Order' is short for 'The Order of the Phoenix'. It is an organization dedicated to bringing down Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore founded it and leads it. Me, Remus, Fred, George, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Moody and nearly all the teachers at Hogwarts are members, to name but a few. Hermione and Ron are too young to be involved but from what I've heard Dumbledore may want you to join after your display at the Duelling club" Sirius said with a grin.

"How do you know-" Harry started but Sirius cut him off.

"Remus told me" he said grinning,

"Right" Harry said, taking another look around, "Where are we exactly?"

"My house, I inherited it from my parents, we've spent the last few years cleaning it up, making it fit for humans to live in, we had a house elf but he died last year" Sirius said, an odd sense of detachment in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Harry began but Sirius laughed and cut him off.

"You wouldn't be if you knew him, he wasn't, how shall we say, polite to people" Sirius said scathingly. "Anyway, who want's breakfast, Molly won't be here until noon, so you will have to deal with my cooking!" Sirius said merrily, rubbing his hands together. The rest of the group nodded, Lupin somewhat warily, and went to the kitchen.

"So, are Ron and Ginny here yet?" Harry asked the twins as they walked into the kitchen,

"Oh no, they're still at home with mum. Probably re-telling the story of your arrival for her. She nearly fainted when she heard it the first time" Fred answered.

"Oh…alright then" Harry said weakly, thinking of what Mrs Weasley was like in the summers, he dreaded to think what she would be like now that she hasn't seen him for two years. The rest of breakfast passed quickly, Harry related a summarised event of what he had done while away, rather distracted by Hermione's hand on his leg which was giving him certain idea's and by the wicked gleam in her eye she was thinking along similar lines.

Around noon the rest of the Weasley's arrived and Mrs Weasley gave him a hug to rival Hermione's. It wasn't until later on that things became interesting though. Knithsil returned at about five with Neville and Luna. Harry made to go and talk to them before he was ushered into the kitchen by Dumbledore who seemed to appear from nowhere. When he entered there was a cloud of smoke that gave off an awful smell, but with a wave of his wand Dumbledore vanished it, revealing a dirty man who Sirius started talking to.

"Let this weeks meeting of the Order of the Phoenix begin!" Dumbledore said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "This week we have three hopefuls, chosen by some of us to join our ranks, let us hear from their sponsors, first up- Filius for Ms Lovegood."

Professor Flitwick spoke about how Luna had an extraordinary grasp on Charms but also, according to Professor Trelawney, was a budding Seer who could use the sight whenever she chose. This seemed to spilt the members, those who believed in the Sight and those who didn't.

Next was Professor Lupin speaking for Neville about how he was showing an aptitude in DADA and was showing promise at developing strategies. Some people looked doubtful in his abilities, Snape actually laughed when Neville came up but Harry thought Lupin had made a good argument.

"Finally we have Knithsil for Mr Potter" Dumbledore said gently and stepped to the side allowing Knithsil to gain the attention of everyone. His eyes swept over them all and he cast them a piercing gaze.

"As many of you now know Harry was away with me for two years, I had hoped that that bit of information had been kept a secret until now" he said, his eyes resting in Fred and George who looked sheepish for a moment. "but it does not matter. I can assure all of you that Harry has become a very powerful wizard. The last two years have been very hard for him, separated from those he loves. It has all been so he can fight Voldemort.

"Not letting him in would be a grave mistake, he is easily as powerful as Dumbledore, he is probably able to beat all of you here, even if you teamed up, since he came back he has been attacking many Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy amongst them" he stopped for a moment as Mrs Weasley, once again fidgeted in her seat. She had been doing this throughout all of the cases for letting the new people in. "However it seems that Molly wishes to say something about Harry, or even Ms Lovegood and Mr Longbottom as well joining our ranks, go on Molly, I am listening" Knithsil said and he sat down, watching Mrs Weasley carefully. She blushed and stood up.

"W-well I think that we should not l-let them in Albus," she stammered, Knithsil's gaze unnerving her. "Th-they are too young. The Order is for witches and wizards who are of age who have left school. I don't think that we should take away their childhood-" Harry laughed sourly and stood up.

"Forgive me for saying this Mrs Weasley but _my_ childhood involved living in a cupboard, serving my Aunt, Uncle and cousin like a slave and getting beaten up by my cousin and his gang. Then when I got to Hogwarts I had to face Tom twice, beat a Basilisk, save Sirius here" Sirius grinned at this and Harry grinned back, "face about a hundred Dementors and compete in the Tri-wizard tournament. Not to mention I've been training for the last two years, my childhood ended the night my parents died" Harry finished and sat down, the room was silent for a moment.

When Mrs Weasley did not stand up again Dumbledore took the floor. "Well I believe we have heard all we will tonight, let the voting begin, who votes for Ms Lovegood to join our ranks?" just over half of the room raised their hands. Luna smiled in response and went back to looking at the air, following the path of some creature or another. "Who votes for Mr Longbottom?" Well over half the hands we raised earning a squeak of gratitude from Neville, "And finally who votes for Mr Potter to join our ranks?" Everyone in the room raised their hands, even Mrs Weasley.

"Then I welcome all three of you to the Order of the Phoenix. Harry report to Knithsil now for your first task, the rest of you, I want to hear your reports on-" but Harry did not hear the rest of what Dumbledore said. Knithsil took him into a side room.

"Now Harry it is my task to train you" Knithsil said, he could see Harry was going to interrupt so he continued quickly, "Not in the way you are thinking, this is a different kind of training. Do you remember the other package I gave you?"

Harry nodded, "It's upstairs."

"Good. I am to train you in how to use what is in it. Lessons will start when you get back to Hogwarts, they will be every Monday, Wednesday and Sunday. Now we should get back to the meeting."

The rest of the evening passed slowly, people were mainly giving reports about what was happening in the wizarding world and Voldemort's possible plans. As he expected when the meeting was over Hermione, Ron and Ginny all started pestering him for facts but he repeated over and over that he could not tell them what he had heard, he did tell them about his lessons with Knithsil which managed to satisfy them.

Needless to say he and Hermione had a _very _fun night again. Tomorrow he hoped he would not be interrupted because of _certain_ people, in fact he made threats at the end of the meeting so they would not be disturbed, and after all he wanted to thoroughly experiment different ways of _waking up_. Smiling he wrapped and arm around Hermione and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Wow there we go, one more chapter down. But STOP! Don't click that large 'X' at the top of your screen! Instead scroll down a little more and leave me a review! And if you want to you can check out my challenges, there are two at the moment but I may add more as time goes on. So until next time!**


	18. NOTE!

Everyone stopped dancing as Harry and Hermione started to rise in the air. Neither noticed however, the only thing they could think about at the moment was where the others tongue was. When they finally broke apart there were many catcalls and wolf whistles but then they were all drowned out by a shriek from Hermione.

"Harry let us down this instant" she said, clinging on to him for dear life. He sighed and pointed his hand at the water fountain. Very slowly the water made its way over to them, forming stairs as it went and finally finished underneath them. Harry closed his hand and the water froze making an ice staircase for them to walk down. _Even when he does something wrong he makes it into one of the sweetest things he's ever done, _she thought happily


End file.
